Isabella decide amar
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Terminado;Bella y Edward deciden casarse por diferentes intereses, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella que ella aún no sabe qué es amar. Jacob/Bella/Edward. UA. TH.
1. Cena con diamantes

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir y el del capítulo de Desayuno con Diamantes.

Summary: Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

N/A: inspirado en el Diario de la Princesa 2, aunque poco tiene que ver..

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Cena con diamantes.**

"El amor y el interés se fueron al campo un día, pero más pudo el interés que el amor que le tenía"

**Bella POV**

El gran anillo de diamante y oro blanco pesaba en mi dedo cada vez que lo contemplaba, a pesar de que se encontraba guardado en la pequeña caja de la joyería. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal. Era un plan perfecto, de eso estaba convencida, o al menos me quería convencer.

Cerré la caja y la coloqué sobre el vestido que reposaba en la cama. Coloqué los tacones en el piso justo bajo el vestido y miré el reloj por décima sexta vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y el sol se comenzaba a ocultar.

El crepúsculo era el momento favorito del día para Edward, a mí me parecía hermoso, pero no necesariamente espectacular. Prefería ya la noche entrada, con las estrellas titilando o una tarde profunda, con el sol señalando las cuatro de la tarde, un paseo por la playa y una fresca limonada. Edward era más de ir a pasear a Port Angels o Seattle, de tomar el auto y correr con él. Esas cosas a veces me hacían pensar en lo difícil que sería estar casados, así que encendí la computadora en busca de alguna distracción. No deseaba pensar en los contras de casarme ahora, y mucho menos pensar en que Edward no era el indicado.

Revisé mi correo. Tenía un mensaje de Ángela, ella estaba viviendo en California ya que estudiaba allá, en la USC, Ben estudiaba con ella y ahora no se hablaban muy seguido, su relación había terminado dos semanas después de la graduación. A diferencia de ellos, Edward y yo habíamos sobrevivido a las vacaciones de después de la graduación y aún después, dos años más.

Ahora yo tenía 20 años y Edward 21, se burlaba de mí diciendo que no podría beber champaña en la boda, pero yo no tenía intenciones de posponer nuestro casamiento, y tampoco las tenía él.

Miré el reloj en la parte baja del monitor, ya eran las cinco y media, respondí el correo de Ángela y fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes por quinta vez en el día. No había comido nada después de la tercera y la cuarta vez, pero cepillar mis dientes me relajaba.

Regresé a mi habitación y decidí que era tiempo de vestirme y arreglarme. Tenía aún el cabello húmedo y no tenía ganas de prender el secador, así que con un poco de espuma lo ondulé más de lo natural para verme presentable: hoy sería un día especial.

Me quité el mono del pijama y la franelilla que llevaba. Sólo necesitaba ponerme el vestido ya que al bañarme me había colocado de una vez la ropa interior adecuada para éste.

Quité la cajita de gamuza azul de encima del vestido y me lo coloqué por debajo. El vestido era divino, era blanco crema con flores color coral, estilo cóctel y amarrado en el cuello. Había sido un obsequio de Alice, la hermana de crianza de Edward, ella había sido acogida por el Dr. Cullen y su esposa Esme. Al parecer sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico junto a su hermana, ella iba en el mismo auto, pero en lugar de morir, había perdido la memoria al haberse golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza.

Alice era una de mis mejores amigas, éramos bastante diferentes, pero eso no evitaba que pudiésemos divertirnos juntas.

Me senté en la cama con el vestido sin amarrar aún. Suspiré y me agaché para tomar los zapatos, los tacones debían medir al menos diez centímetros, claro está, también había sido idea de Alice. Decía que una mujer con una altura falsa siempre era capaz de mostrar seguridad, y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba hoy.

Encajé los pies en los zapatos de color coral y moví mis manos hacia mi cuello para amarrar mi vestido. Un gélido roce me detuvo en el momento, volteé con un hormigueo en el vientre y sonreí al ver aquellos ojos miel dorada que me hacían suspirar.

-Yo me encargo –susurró. Tomé mi cabello a un lado para facilitarle el trabajo. Las manos de Edward no tardaron ni un segundo en hacer un lazo que sujetara el vestido. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y entrelazó nuestros dedos sobre mi muslo.

-¿Cómo estás? –inquirí sonrojada.

-Bastante bien, ahora. –su boca dibujó una sonrisa torcida y se acercó a mis labios. A un centímetro de ellos se detuvo y subió para darme un beso en la frente.

Refunfuñé y le besé en el cuello que era a la altura donde estaban mis labios ahora. Cuando lo hice inhalé su fina fragancia, más allá del caro perfume que utilizaba él por sí solo tenía un divino olor, algo floral y sin embargo muy masculino.

Su camisa blanca tenía dos botones abiertos que me dejaban entrever su pecho desnudo –aquel que se negaba a mostrarme en su totalidad –el resto de él estaba completamente divino también. Pantalón de dril negro, zapatos de vestir negros también y la camisa ligeramente remangada. Estaba segura de que a la hora de presentarse a mis padres alargaría la camisa hasta sus puños y abotonaría los botones restantes.

Acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro y él comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con su pulgar.

-Hay un escalón roto en la escalera –susurró dejando su aliento a hierbabuena en mi cabello.

-Pues tendrás que repararlo –bromeé.

-Yo no lo rompí ¿Sabes quien fue? –la acusación en el tono de su voz heló mi corazón.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –dije sorprendida al verlo entrar por la ventana._

_-No sabía que te molestaría. _

_-No, claro que no…más bien me alegras. _

_-Espero que tu "novio" no se molesté porque usé su escalera –el entrecomillado se notaba en su voz cuando pronunciaba la palabra con n. Jake nunca había estado de acuerdo con mi relación. _

_-No tiene porque saberlo –dije en tono pícaro, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y yo tuve que mirar a otro lado. _

_-Tal vez peso un poco más que él…-dijo bajando la voz con cada palabra. _

_-¿Ah? _

_-Creo que rompí un escalón –se sonrojó y ambos estallamos en risas. _

_-Cuando te vayas…usa la puerta, tonto. _

-No –negué subiendo los hombros y poniendo carita de cachorro.

Edward se movió de forma que mi cabeza no se apoyara sobre su hombro pero no me cayera. Escudriñó mi rostro y suspiró. Yo traté de no cambiar el gesto.

-Y… ¿vendrá Alice?

-Claro. –ya lo sabía, sólo buscaba distraerlo.

Alice vivía en el campus de la Universidad de Georgetown, pero vendría hoy para darnos el apoyo moral que ambos necesitábamos. Ella era la única que sabía nuestras intenciones de la noche, ya que era imposible guardarle un secreto.

La ceremonia de compromiso –si es que se le podía llamar así –era una excusa para dar la noticia juntos. Habíamos dicho que teníamos un importante anuncio, esperábamos que con la inteligencia que nuestros padres poseían hubiese al menos sospechado de nuestras intenciones.

Antes de todo me aseguré de que la pistola de mi padre estuviese descargada y de que Reneé no fuese a cocinar, de lo contrario mi "ceremonia de compromiso" hubiese pasado a ser noticia de primera plana en Forks. Nadie quería que la comida de mi mamá matara al doctor del pueblo, y como no podía saber cuántas pistolas guardaba mi papá, la cena se llevaría a cabo en casa de los Cullen.

Carlisle y Esme eran sumamente amables conmigo y me trataban como a una hija más. Mi mamá siempre decía: "no te fíes Bella, nadie puede amar a otro como ama a un hijo". Ella también le tenía mucho aprecio a Edward, pero no disimulaba con lo que no le simpatizaba de él, mi padre por su parte no disimulaba nada: lo odiaba y así tal cual lo trataba.

-Debería irme, Esme está nerviosa por la comida. –me dio un beso rápido en los labios y se dirigió a la ventana.

Aquello era lo único que mi padre le había concedido a Edward –por más extraño que parezca –construir una escalera que le diera acceso directo a mi cuarto. Su condición era que siempre que Edward la usara la habitación de mi cuarto debía estar abierta. Aquello lo cumplíamos muy pocas veces, después de todo no hacíamos nada "indebido". A veces creía que mi padre había accedido a aquella loca idea de mi novio para no tener que verle la cara al abrir la puerta.

De cualquier forma, que Edward estuviese en mi cuarto no tenía gran diferencia a que estuviésemos en un parque público. Edward era muy tradicional, más que tradicional, era anticuado. Se negaba a las relaciones sexuales prematrimoniales, aquello no me agradaba demasiado, pero como en tres meses estaría de camino al altar, mis problemas se acabarían.

Tomé el teléfono para llamar a Rosalie, mi mejor amiga, quería que ella supiera la noticia antes que los demás.

El teléfono repicó dos veces y luego sonaron unos jadeos perturbadores. Luego una risita y finalmente la voz de Rose en el teléfono:

-¿Bella? –preguntó con cierta ironía para luego mandar a callar a alguien con un "shhh" y otra risita.

-¿Estás ocupada?

-No, tranquila. Sólo es Emmet, dime.

Me sonrojé por pena ajena. La verdad es que no me interesaba con quien estuviera.

-No es importante, Rose, te llamo más tarde.

-¿Más tarde? Más tarde si estaré ocupada, habla ahora tonta.

Ambas nos comenzamos a reír y lo siguiente que oí fue la voz de Emmet.

-Habla ahora que aún conservamos la ropa –me reí y me imaginé a Rose arrebatándole el teléfono a Emmet.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Es que…quería contarte…yo…-qué difícil era esto –me casaré con Edward.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron Emmet y Rosalie al unísono.

-¡ROSE! ¿Estoy en altavoz? –grité con las mejillas encendidas.

-¡Ups! Emmet te dije que te callaras –dijo y se notaba que había puesto la mano sobre la bocina, rodé los ojos y ella siguió hablando -¿Cómo que te casas con él? ¿Estás loca?

-Claro que no, Rose.

-Bella, si unos zapatos te gustan en una tienda…

-Ajá –ya me imaginaba por donde venía.

-…antes de comprártelos, te los pruebas, ¿cierto?

-Sí

-Porque te molestaría que cuando llegaras a tu casa descubrieras que no son tu talla…

-Ajá. – ¿cuántas veces me había dicho algo parecido? Cambiando las metáforas, pero todo llegaba al mismo punto.

-…y más aún que en la factura dijera "no se aceptan devoluciones"

-Ya entendí Rose.

-Entonces, ¿ya? –dijo en tono pícaro.

-¡NO!

-Algo está mal entonces, Isabella –me llamaba así para enfurecerme.

-Rose, no necesito "probar" la mercancía. Amo a Edward y sé que seré feliz a su lado.

-Apuesto mi belleza a que no.

-Suenas segura –dije en tono irónico. Lo siguiente que escuche fue un "Emmet…no" y yo sola en la línea telefónica.

Esperaba que mis padres tomaran la noticia mejor que mi amiga, sabía que era una locura casarme y más siendo tan joven, pero no aguantaba un minuto más.

Mi casa ya no era mi hogar, desde hacía un año mis padres habían estado fingiendo un matrimonio y un amor, aquello era estresante y repulsivo. Se notaba en la forma en que se tocaban que ya no sentían nada el uno por el otro. No entendía porque fingían todo eso, ¿por qué simplemente no se divorciaban? Seguro porque no querían ser los nombres en las bocas de Forks, pero de alguna forma u otra lo serían, no veía por qué no arriesgaban un poco por su felicidad.

Edward por su parte, llevaba un año entero fingiendo ir a la Universidad, Carlisle soñaba con que su hijo apareciera con un título universitario y que pudiese ser colgado junto al suyo en la "Pared de Honor Cullen", pero Edward no tenía ninguna intención de terminar la carrera. Él quería hacer muchas cosas variadas, nunca me las había confesado todas, pero estaba segura que la mitad de ellas implicaban un auto. Creía hasta en la posibilidad de que quisiera probar suerte como taxista mientras conseguía dinero para competir en la serie Nascar. Aquello me daba un poco de miedo, me imaginaba que eso evitaría que pasáramos demasiado tiempo juntos. Pero yo no sería como mis padres, yo sí sacrificaría algunas cosas por ir en búsqueda de mi felicidad.

Decidí que ya era hora de bajar a la sala. Mis padres estaban frente al televisor –bastante separados –ya vestidos y listos para salir. Ambos voltearon cuando mis tacones agudos resonaron en las escaleras.

Charlie se levantó y Reneé justo después. Él iba vestido con jeans y una camisa de manga larga, no entendía por qué habría decidido usar jeans. Mi madre por su lado, vestía también de jean, ¿qué pasaba en esta casa? Al menos compensaba con la camisa lila de lino. Sonreí para dar un poco de calor a la situación.

Charlie apagó la tele y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta de salida. Escuché que mi papá tomó las llaves y fue él quien ocupo el asiento del conductor de mi Pickup Chevy. Cuando los tres estuvimos adentro, Charlie encendió el motor, y salió en retroceso de la casa Swan.

El camino a la mansión Cullen se me hizo más largo de lo que esperaba. En cuanto los árboles hicieron el camino más oscuro supe que estábamos más cerca. Quedaba un hilito de sol que hacía ver al cielo muy anaranjado. Minutos después éste se tornó completamente negro y la casa blanca se alzó sobre nosotros.

Reneé fue la primera en bajar y Charlie el último. Yo tomé la cabecera de los tres caminando con dificultad hacia el lugar que nos esperaba. Rezaba silenciosamente porque todo saliera bien.

Toqué el timbre una vez y mis padres apoyaron cada uno una mano en mi hombro. Alice fue quien abrió la puerta, la saludé con un abrazo y ella hizo lo mismo. Acto seguido la presenté a Charlie y Reneé y luego entramos a la casa.

La casa lucía mucho más hermosa de lo normal. Había velas iluminando y dando un aire cálido muy necesario. Los cristales permitían a la luna iluminar naturalmente.

El aire estaba mezclado con el olor de Edward –que no tardó en aparecer –y lo que parecía ser un pollo al curry. Esme salió de la cocina junto a Carlisle, ambos tomados de la mano. Cuando mis padres lo notaron, hicieron lo mismo, prueba de que su amor era tan falso como las uñas de mi madre o su color de cabello.

Edward presentó a nuestros padres mutuamente y nosotros fingimos no habernos visto ya que no habíamos cumplido el acuerdo cuando Edward estuvo en mi habitación.

Esme nos invitó a pasar a la mesa. Carlisle ocupó la silla de la cabecera en la gran mesa rectangular de los Cullen y le hizo un gesto a Charlie para que tomara el otro lado. Esme se sentó junto a su esposo y junto a ella, Alice. Al otro lado de Carlisle se sentó Edward y yo a su lado. Mi madre ocupó el lugar entre Charlie y yo completando la mesa.

Esme levantó las tapas que cubrían la comida en el centro sonriendo de aquella forma dulce y maternal que ella poseía, se notaba un poco nerviosa, como si temiera que despreciáramos su comida, sin embargo yo sabía perfectamente que su comida era deliciosa.

-Sírvanse lo que gusten –dijo arrugando un poco sus ojos verdosos. Esme era una mujer muy hermosa, tenía la cara en forma de corazón que reflejaba perfectamente su carácter cariñoso.

Carlisle, un hombre de cabello rubio platino y ojos ambarinos fue el primero en comenzar a servirse. Colocó porciones moderadas de pollo y una ensalada bastante exótica en su plato y luego nos hizo un gesto de invitación.

Los demás comenzaron a servirse, mientras yo esperaba un poco, los nervios me golpeaban en el estómago, razón por la cual el hambre se me había aplacado.

Edward se sirvió muy poco, él era muy cuidadoso en cuanto a lo que comía, y a ninguno de los Cullen les gustaba mucho la carne, eran casi vegetarianos, comían pollo y pescado ocasionalmente, pero en su mesa siempre reinaba el tofú y las ensaladas.

El cabello broncíneo de Edward, así como sus ojos daban clara muestra de que era hijo de su padre. Los ojos de Carlisle era más oscuros, y sus párpados mostraban ligeramente ya su edad, a pesar de que era un padre joven, su trabajo lo extenuaba mucho, ya que un médico trabaja las veinticuatro horas del día por más que no fuera su turno.

Charlie se veía mucho más viejo que él, porque ciertamente lo era. Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos eran bastante notorias, así como las canas en su cabello negro azabache. Reneé por su lado, mantenía una frescura juvenil debido a las múltiples operaciones de estiramiento de rostro, las cuales se hacía en Washington, D.C para evitar que fuera el doctor Cullen su cirujano.

Alice, notoriamente no era parte de la familia, su cabello negro y corto en punta, la hacía parecer un pequeña duendecita, además de los finos rasgos de su cara. Sin embargo lo que la revelaba era el color plata de sus ojos. Su familia debía haber sido hermosa, ya que no se podía dudar de la belleza de esa mujer.

Parpadeé ya que tenía el gesto ausente por haberme dedicado a contemplar a cada uno de los que estaban en la mesa. Acerqué mi plato a la ensaladera cuando Edward tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa, subiéndola hasta que nuestros dedos se entrelazaron sobre el mantel para decir a viva voz.

-Bella y yo nos vamos a casar…

* * *

Hola por allá, espero recibir sus reviews, ya que psss... es una nueva historia y entonces me gustaría saber si la boto a la basura o la sigo? xD xoxo

Robin Wolfe


	2. Un diamante no es amor

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir y el del capítulo de Desayuno con Diamantes.

Summary: Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

N/A: inspirado en el Diario de la Princesa 2, aunque poco tiene que ver..

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Un diamante no es amor**

**Bella POV**

-Bella y yo nos vamos a casar…

Me quedé en frío y solté la cuchara de la ensalada provocando un ruido metálico en la mesa. Los ojos de Charlie y Renee se clavaron en Edward y los de Carlisle y Esme en mí. Alice soltó una risita y la calló cuando los cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron a ella, enserió la mirada y miró nuestras manos unidas.

Mi pulso se aceleró y mis manos comenzaron a sudar, al igual que la frente de Edward que se llenó de pequeñas gotas. Comencé a pensar que aquel no había sido el momento para decirlo, de hecho, hubiese sido mejor jamás tener que decirlo.

-Lo hemos pensado durante mucho tiempo y hemos decidido que es el momento…

-Yo no opino lo mismo –interrumpió Carlisle a su hijo –aún te falta un tiempo para acabar la carrera y el sueldo de Bella no los llevará a ningún lado –su tono se fue elevando y su cara se iba tornando roja de furia.

-De hecho papá –maldije para mis adentros, a Edward no se le ocurriría decir ahora que él ya no estaba estudiando ¿o sí? –No estamos pidiendo su permiso –los ojos de Edward recorrieron la mesa y se centraron en los de Charlie –sólo su bendición.

Charlie exhaló aire por la nariz como un toro, apretó la mandíbula y los puños y miró a Edward con furia, con mucha más de la que pensé que podría.

-Pues por mi parte no la tienen –articuló sin titubear.

-Pero papá…

-Eres demasiado joven Bella, no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo, esto es un capricho que a ninguno de los dos le hará ningún bien.

-Tu padre tiene razón cariño –dijo mi madre en tono dulce –no es bueno casarse joven. Hay tanto por vivir aún.

-Ustedes no se casaron jóvenes, ustedes se casaron sin amor –dije titubeante –y Edward y yo nos amamos.

Mis padres se habían casado cuando mi madre supo que estaba embarazada de mí, sin embargo ya ambos estaban lo suficientemente adultos como para saber tomar una decisión, así que no podían culpar a la mente joven de que su matrimonio se estuviera yendo por la borda.

-¿Es…tás em…b…ar...azada? –Masculló Charlie entrecortadamente -¿es eso? ¡TÚ! –dijo señalando a Edward y levantándose de la silla.

-Papá…relájate por favor.

-¡Tú embarazaste a mi hija!

Alice soltó una risita y Charlie se enfureció el doble.

-Señor, con todo respeto, Bella no está embarazada, y su acusación me tiene sin cuidado ya que nosotros hemos tomado nuestras previsiones.

Bufé. Nuestras previsiones consistían en la abstinencia. Alice me miró de reojo y luego a su hermano.

-Yo creo que los chicos lo que más necesitan es nuestro apoyo –Charlie regresó a su silla y todos se concentraron en mirar a Esme quien tenía la palabra –se casarán queramos o no. Si les damos nuestro apoyo, Charlie tendrá la dicha de acompañar a tu hija al altar –lo miró con sus ojos de dulzura y prosiguió –y cada uno de nosotros vivirá ese mágico momento que vivirán una sola vez. Bella es su única hija y Edward es nuestro único hijo que pudimos engendrar y a mí me encantaría estar con ellos en este momento tan especial.

»Si no les brindamos nuestro apoyo, una noche el volvo no estará en el garaje, y cuando suba a la habitación de Edward él tampoco estará. Los llamaré y ustedes verificarán que Bella también se ha ido y cuando tratemos de localizarlos por el GPS del auto descubriremos que están en Las Vegas. Tres días después regresaran a recoger sus pertenencias y los habremos perdido para siempre.

Esme tomó una bocanada de aire y nos miró a Edward y a mí.

-Así que yo les doy mi bendición y tendrán todo el apoyo que necesiten de mi parte. –nos sonrió y se levantó para darnos un abrazo, el cual recibimos con mucha alegría.

Carlisle musitó un "de acuerdo" y bufó. Y Reneé y Charlie se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y suspirar.

-o-

Entreabrí los ojos y noté que no había descansado en toda la noche, parecía que la peor parte había pasado anoche, pero yo bien sabía que no era así, que el día de hoy me tocaría afrontar a la persona que más miedo tenía de decirle la verdad. La mañana de hoy tenía que hablar con Jacob, decirle que me iba a casar.

Me senté en la cama observando el clima nublado de aquella mañana. Un clásico en Forks. Jacob tendía a ser de carácter explosivo, y seguramente saber que me casaría haría notorio eso. Habíamos sido amigos desde que yo era muy pequeña. Cada domingo íbamos a La Push porque Charlie se iba de pesca con Billy y Harry, y mágicamente me había hecho amiga de Jacob.

Nunca había tenido facilidad para hacer amigos, pero estar con Jacob era tan fácil, algo tan natural como respirar. Jacob Black era una persona muy cálida, muy amigable y que siempre me podía hacer reír. Lo amaba de muchas maneras, y saber que aquel amor era mutuo era lo que me hacía saber que él era la persona más difícil para comunicarle la noticia.

Salí de mi habitación y tomé un baño fugaz. Me coloqué una ropa linda pero que me cubriera, ahora era una mujer comprometida. Miré la cajita del anillo que me acreditaba como tal, a partir de hoy no tenía la excusa de que no habíamos dicho nada sobre nuestra boda. La abrí y el estómago se me revolvió, ¿en serio existía la necesidad de aquel enorme diamante? Saqué el anillo y lo coloqué en el primer dedo que encajó. Me tenía sin cuidado donde debía ir.

Me amarré las trenzas de mis tennis y bajé las escaleras corriendo. Mi mamá estaba barriendo el suelo y me preguntó si quería desayunar, negué con la cabeza y salí de la casa. La ausencia de la patrulla me hizo saber que ya Charlie se había ido, por un minuto me preocupó la idea de que hubiese ido a La Push; traté de no pensar en eso y encendí la vieja pickup, era lógico que mi padre estuviese trabajando.

Había hecho el camino innumerables veces. La mayoría de ellas, sin una razón específica, sólo ir a pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo. La casita roja ya se visualizaba, así que estacioné la camioneta, la apagué y me quedé adentro jugando con las llaves. Vi a Jacob salir de la casa, seguramente porque había escuchado el motor de mi chatarra andante. Verlo me hizo sonreír inmediatamente. Bajé del auto y metí las manos en los bolsillos del suéter, estaba segura de que Jacob podría ver el anillo a esa distancia.

Mi mejor amigo vestía con pantalones de jean hasta la rodilla y llevaba el torso desnudo, probablemente porque se acababa de levantar. Suspiré al observar su marcado abdomen y sus brazos perfectos. Nota mental: regalarle a Jacob camisas de manga larga y pantalones. Segunda nota mental: Agradecer que Edward no pueda leer mi mente ni nada parecido.

Iba caminando hacia Jake muy lento, pero él corrió hasta mí y me abrazó dándome vuelticas en el aire.

-Jake –musité pegándome a su pecho.

-¿Vio tu novio el escalón roto? –dijo entre risas.

-Sí, y me preguntó si sabía que le había pasado. –abrió los ojos como platos –pero me hice la que no. Si no, ya estuviese aquí con una pistola.

Me encogí de hombros y ambos nos reímos. Jake me contempló durante un momento y su tierna mirada se oscureció bruscamente.

_Oh, oh…_

-¿Quieres decirme algo? –suspiró y nuevamente me miró con ojitos dulces. ¿Cómo podía conocerme tanto? –Eres demasiado obvia Bella –dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada.

-Sí… ¿dónde quieres hablar?

-Vamos –hizo un gesto para tomarme de la mano, me quedé un segundo tratando de recordar en qué mano había colocado el anillo, saqué la mano derecha del bolsillo del suéter y ¡maldición! Jacob tragó en seco, y se quedó observando el gigante diamante en mi dedo. Bajó su mano tendida hacia mí y me miró con gesto de derrota. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y un nudo se formó en mi garganta, no era estúpida, sabía que Jacob me amaba.

**Jacob POV**

El dedo anular de Bella estaba decorado por el diamante más enorme que el mundo hubiese visto. Un diamante manchado de compromiso y falsedad. De la falsedad de un amor que no existía.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y yo me sentía un idiota, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya no le tendía mi mano.

-Te vas a casar –afirmé tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara.

-Sí –musitó mirando al suelo y escondiendo su mano en el bolsillo del suéter.

La alegría que había sentido al verla llegar se había esfumado por completo. Bella se casaría con Edward Cullen.

-¿Cuándo? –logré articular.

-Tenemos planeado que sea en dos meses.

Tomé aire y sonreí. Extendí mi mano nuevamente y Bella la tomó. Caminamos hacia First Beach, notaba que Bella estaba un poco tensa, pero poco a poco se iba relajando.

-Entonces te casarás en dos meses… ¿tiene algo de particular que sea en mayo?

-No, sólo es por cuestiones de tiempo.

-Están apurados –musité.

-Algo.

-Es raro, las parejas se suelen apurar cuando están esperando un hijo, pero sabemos que el señor Cullen es un poco… ¿anticuado? Yo diría aburrido más bien.

-Jake…Edward es un caballero.

-Sí claro, un caballero medieval –Bella se rió y eso me dio ánimos para seguir.

Ya estábamos en First Beach. Bella se colocó la capucha del suéter cuando el rocío matutino se convirtió en lluvia que caía con fuerza. Seguimos caminando sin prestar atención a las gotas que el cielo arrojaba, a Bella y a mí nos gustaba la lluvia, por alguna extraña razón, o tal vez sólo por costumbre de siempre haber vivido en Forks.

-Charlie estará tan feliz de llevarte al altar…-la apreté a mí, sabía que la lluvia le daba mucho frío y en forma de asegurarme de tenerla junto a mí, no sabía cuántas veces más tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Sí claro –dijo rodando los ojos.

-Y serás tan feliz.

-Sí –dijo segura.

-Te irás de tu casa…

-Sí –dijo segura nuevamente.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, ¿lo sabes? –la miré, la lluvia la hacía ver mucho más hermosa y ambos tragábamos lluvia al hablar.

-Sí, claro Jake.

-Y que aún cuando te vayas te llamaré.

Bella enterró su cabeza en mi pecho ahora mojado por la lluvia.

-Lo sé.

-¿Sabes? Es una lástima que no lo ames.

-Lo sé –musitó. Sonreí y me mordí los labios. Bella se separó de mi pecho.

-Quiero decir que es una lástima que tú no sepas cuanto lo amo –tartamudeó.

-Ajá

-¡JACOB! –seguí caminando por la playa dejándola a mi espalda, ella apresuró el paso mientras yo retrasaba el mío para que me pudiera alcanzar. -¡Sí lo amo!

-Ajá –repetí. Bella jadeaba por haber apresurado el paso.

Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te odio Jacob Black

-Eso es bueno, el odio es un sentimiento ardiente. Además de que me odias porque te he abierto los ojos.

-Mis ojos están bien abiertos. Sé lo que quiero y lo que quiero es a Edward –dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso.

-¡NO! Lo que tú quieres es irte de tu casa, lo que quieres es no tener que ver a Renee otra vez, lo que quieres es cometer un error. Tú no lo amas, porque no sabes lo que es amar.

-Tampoco tú lo sabes, Jacob –dos grandes lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se mezclaron con la lluvia que cada vez caía con más fuerza.

-Puede que no, pero lo aprendería con gusto junto a ti –suspiré y Bella me miró confundida. –pero no importa.

-¿En verdad crees que no lo amo?

-Estoy seguro. Lo quieres, pero no lo amas. –Me acerqué a ella y tomé su barbilla entre mis manos haciendo círculos con mis dedos–dime qué sientes cuando él te toca.

-Yo…

-O cuando él te besa –me acerqué a sus labios y Bella los entreabrió ligeramente, a un milímetro de ellos susurré –si sientes la mitad de lo que estás sintiendo en este momento, entonces adelante, cásate con él.

Solté su barbilla y rodé mis labios hasta su mejilla, apoyé mis labios entreabiertos en ella y los cerré tomando un poco de la piel de su mejilla con mis labios. Saboreando su piel, mezclada con el agua de la lluvia. Bella jadeó y comencé a caminar de regreso a mi casa. Aquello sería sólo un aperitivo de lo que haría por demostrarle que Edward Cullen no era el hombre para ella. No me daría por vencido.

**Bella POV**

El hormigueo en mi vientre no había desaparecido mientras veía a Jacob alejarse de mí. ¿Cómo un simple beso en mi mejilla podía haberme hecho sentir así? Yo era una mujer comprometida, no debería caer con tanta facilidad, pero cada una de sus palabras y gestos me habían hecho estremecerme, me habían hecho temblar.

Esperé a que Jacob se perdiera entre la cortina de lluvia y caminé hacia la pickup, subí a ella y encendí el motor inmediatamente, si estaba un minuto más allí, acabaría por desnudarme enfrente de él. Eso no era prudente, tentador sí, pero nada prudente.

El camino era más difícil con la lluvia cayendo con tanta fuerza, llevaba el parabrisas a la máxima velocidad, pero se me dificultaba ver el camino. Para mi suerte, la lluvia comenzó a bajar de nivel. Un pequeño rayo de luz se asomaba entre las nubes, así que seguí conduciendo hacia la casa de Edward.

Edward Cullen era mi futuro y debía convencerme a mí misma de que era el mejor.

Estacioné el auto frente a la casa de Edward. No sabía de que forma me presentaría ante él, toda empapada y con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que había soltado en el camino. ¿Había tomado la decisión equivocada? Sólo el hecho de planteármelo, me hacía pensar que lo era. Jake había sido mi mejor amigo siempre. Sabía cada una de mis debilidades, cada una de mis fortalezas. Sabía cómo hacerme reír…sabía hasta mis sucios secretos. Aquellos que nunca sería capaz de contar a Edward.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre el volante y suspiré. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi vida? Iba a casarme a los veinte años porque no soportaba a mi mamá. Eso no tenía lógica. Podía alquilar una habitación en Port Angels, entrar a una universidad y vivir en el campus, pedirle a Sue de rodillas que me diera una habitación en su casa. Ella no se negaría, Sue Clearwater era la madre de Leah, y la esposa de Harry, lo que significaba que nuestros lazos eran medio cercanos. Incluso podía decirle a Rose que me quedaría un tiempo con ella, pero ¿casarme? De todas las opciones para irme de la casa, había elegido la más descabellada de todas, había elegido la opción permanente y sin vuelta atrás.

* * *

Bueno, como siempre, un review=una sonrisa, dejénlos ^^ xoxo

Robin Wolfe


	3. Amargos secretos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir y el del capítulo de Desayuno con Diamantes.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

**N/A:** inspirado en el Diario de la Princesa 2, aunque poco tiene que ver..

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Amargos secretos**

**Bella POV**

Toqué la puerta delicadamente, una parte de mí deseaba que nadie abriera, que no hubiera nadie en casa de los Cullen y pudiese irme corriendo, a mi casa o a La Push, a donde me llevara el motor…a donde me llevara mi corazón.

Estaba dando media vuelta cuando escuché mi nombre detrás de la puerta y cómo movían los seguros. Los ojos verdes de Esme me miraron curiosos, me sonrió y me invitó a pasar.

Entré sintiéndome incómoda, aunque desde que era novia de Edward vivía más en casa de los Cullen que en la mía propia. Suspiré para mis adentros para que Esme no notara mi incomodidad. No debía haberle dicho a Jacob que me casaría, debía haberme fugado de Forks, casarme y un día volver por mis cosas tal como dijo Esme que haríamos si no nos daban apoyo ¿Para qué nos habían apoyado? ¿Por qué nos daban su bendición? Sentía que mi cabeza era un nudo, y no sabía cómo desamarrarlo.

-Cariño, estás empapada. Deja que te busque algo de ropa de Alice.

No recordaba que me había mojado bajo la lluvia, sólo sentía un frío recorrerme el cuerpo, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que aquello era lo que menos me importaba.

-No, tranquila. No estaré mucho rato.  
-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Esme, ella era una mujer muy intuitiva, una madre de corazón.  
-Sí…sólo estoy cansada –no sabía qué decirle. Nada estaba bien de hecho, pero ¿cómo decirle que mi problema era que no sabía si estaba realmente enamorada de su hijo?  
-¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa y duermes un poco? Si quieres le digo a Edward que pase más tarde por allá.  
-No, la verdad necesito hablar con él ahora.  
-Bien, entonces sube, pero te daré ropa seca.

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a subir las escaleras. Parecía como si le pidiera permiso a un pie para mover el otro, estaba subiendo a paso de tortuga, la verdad es que no quería llegar a mi destino.

Mis dedos rozaban el pasamano como si jamás lo hubiesen hecho antes, sintiendo su textura, su frialdad. Cada detalle de él. Retardando lo inevitable.

Cuando por fin llegué arriba, mis pies se movieron por inercia al lado derecho, donde estaba la habitación de Edward. Cuando estuve frente a su puerta, fue que noté que él no estaba allí. Escuché su voz como desde el estudio de Carlisle y comencé a caminar hacia allá lentamente.

Nunca me habían dicho que tenía la entrada prohibida a ese estudio. Sin embargo a mí me daba pánico entrar allí, no sabía exactamente la razón.

Me paré junto a la puerta tratando de afinar el oído –una actividad que no se me daba nada bien –pero tenía que intentarlo al menos.

-Entonces si el paciente comienza a convulsionar se puede aplicar esto –dijo Edward desde adentro. La puerta estaba cerrada y eso dificultaba más que yo pudiese oír algo.  
-Sí, pero no es demasiado ético –alegó Carlisle –fueron los doctores de la Edad Media quienes descubrieron esta sustancia, pero en aquella época no existían los abogados –soltó una risa discreta y Edward la acompañó.

Escuché cómo caminaban de un lado al otro del estudio.

-Este libro –me podía imaginar a Carlisle desempolvando un viejo ejemplar –es uno de los mejores que existen. Puede que ya esté desactualizado, pero hay cosas que jamás cambian.  
-Ahora todo es más tecnológico, papá.  
-Lo sé, pero tiene unos consejos que me gustaría que revisaras.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Hijo?  
-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Edward. Reconocí el tono de preocupación en su voz.  
-No, no realmente.

Se escuchó el chirrido que se produce al mover un mueble en un piso de madera y luego la voz de Carlisle otra vez:  
-Sólo quería decirte cuan orgulloso estoy de ti.  
-Papá…  
-No, déjame hablar. Cuando naciste tu madre y yo no lo podíamos creer, fue un embarazo muy complicado y yo mismo no me vi en capacidades de controlarlo. Llegaste a nuestras vidas y nos hiciste muy felices.  
-Ustedes me han dado todas las facilidades.  
-Porque las mereces, hijo. Cuando me dijiste que estudiarías Medicina, fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, no sabes la fiesta que estalló en mi interior.  
-Casi me la puedo imaginar –rió Edward.  
-Y ahora, a tan sólo un año de graduarte. Estoy tan orgulloso.

Algo dentro de mí dolió, y lo hizo con fuerza. Sentía que acababan de clavarme una puñalada por la espalda, mi corazón se aceleró y sentí que el Edward Cullen que yo conocía no tenía nada que ver con aquel que se encontraba charlando con su padre.

-¿Bella?

Pegué un grito de terror, como si acabara de ver un fantasma ante mí. Exhalé aire y miré a Esme que traía una toalla y ropa seca en sus manos. Me miró extrañada y yo me sonrojé. ¡Por Dios! Me acababa de ver espiando a su esposo y a su hijo.

La puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe, sentí que el color de la pena se escapó de mi rostro. Ahora debía de lucir más pálida que un vampiro.

-¿Bella? –musitó Edward, otra vez noté la preocupación en su voz. Lo miré indignada y tomé la ropa que me ofrecía Esme.

Comencé a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño. Quería lucir fuerte, una mujer decidida, pero mi torpeza me traicionó y terminé llegando casi arrastrada tras resbalarme con las trenzas de mis zapatos.

Tranqué la puerta con seguro y me recosté a ella para poder llorar como deseaba.

Minutos después me levanté. Me quité la ropa húmeda y me sequé el cuerpo. Me miré al espejo y noté que mi cabello era una maraña, pero no tenía ánimos de arreglarme, no quería lucir bonita para Edward, quería salir y darle un bofetón.

Me coloqué la ropa de Alice que me quedaba un poco corta. Era un simple pantalón y un suéter de mangas hasta los codos.

Tomé la ropa húmeda y salí del baño.

Me asomé al cuarto de Edward, donde él me esperaba mirando a la ventana, signo claro de que estaba nervioso, y mucho.

Suspiré audiblemente y me dejé caer sobre su cama.

-¿Y bien? –dije tratando de sonar molesta.  
-Bella… no sé por dónde empezar.  
-Me gustaría mucho que fuera por la verdad –alcé una ceja cuando él volteó a mirarme.

Edward caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró delicadamente, tomó asiento frente a mí, en un sillón de cuero negro. Me miró tratando de saber qué tanto había escuchado o qué tanto podría seguirme ocultando.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Edward Cullen ¿sabes la cantidad de mentiras que hay detrás de esto?  
-Bella, las cosas no son como parecen.  
-Pues no se qué "parecen" para ti –señalé las comillas con los dedos –porque para mí todo parece una mentira, ¡y la es!  
-Bella…  
-No, no me vengas con "Bella" –volví a usar mis dedos para las comillas –háblame con la verdad Edward. ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de esto? Nos vamos a casar en dos meses, y yo no tenía idea de que tú estuvieras estudiando.  
-No estudié durante un tiempo, pero después me di cuenta de que no podía mentirle así a mi papá. No sé que tanto hayas oído, pero el discurso de "soy un padre orgulloso" me lo da cada mes. ¿Te imaginas lo que era recibirlo y saber que no debía estar orgulloso de mí?  
-¿Y por qué demonios no me dijiste que habías regresado a la universidad? ¿Crees que me molesta que estudies?  
-Te veías tan feliz cuando te dije que ya no estudiaría…  
-Porque tendrías más tiempo para mí, pero Edward a mí también me parecía horrible que tuvieras que mentir. Tus padres son maravillosos y yo…ah…no sé qué decirte.  
-No tienes nada qué decir. Soy yo quien cometió un error. Debí decirte cómo estaban las cosas.  
-Sí, debiste…pero no lo hiciste y quisiera saber la razón.  
-No lo sé, Bella –tomó mis manos y me separé de su agarre.  
-Si no tenemos confianza suficiente, no podremos casarnos.  
-Pero Bella…  
-Tengo razón y lo sabes Edward. No sobreviviremos al matrimonio.  
-No estoy de acuerdo.  
-Edward…

Ahí me quedé, ¿qué más podía decirle? Aquello cambiaba todo para mí, porque según yo nos estábamos casando para alejarnos de nuestras vidas, de nuestras familias, no porque realmente quisiéramos hacerlo. Pero ¿qué razones tenía Edward para irse? No les ocultaba ningún secreto a sus padres. La discusión había empezado con que él me había mentido, pero… ¡era yo la mentirosa! La que se casaba por el interés. ¿Qué ganas podía yo tener de casarme? Viendo día a día como el matrimonio de mis padres se hacía menos llevadero. Era una basura y no tenía derecho a querer a Edward.

-Debo irme –me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta. Edward me colocó una mano en el hombro antes de que yo saliera de la habitación.  
-¿Tú quieres casarte?

Mi corazón se detuvo y me sentí incapaz de voltear a verlo. Pero debía hacerlo. Suspiré y me volteé para mirarlo a los ojos, con la esperanza de que esa mirada miel me enamorara una vez más.

-No lo sé –musité.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me sentó delicadamente en el borde de la cama. Otra vez quedamos frente a frente. Comencé a jugar con un mechón de cabello, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir.

-No tenemos que hacerlo.  
-Eso ya lo sé, Edward.  
-Quiero saber qué te hace dudar.

Fruncí el gesto.

-Bueno, supongo que no debería preguntármelo –musitó arqueando una ceja –debería saber que hoy fuiste a La Push.

Me mordí el labio. Edward tenía la intuición de Esme y la astucia de Carlisle. Edward y Jacob jamás se habían llevado bien.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?  
-¿Sábado? –pregunté, aunque sabía que era sábado, lo que no sabía era que respuesta esperaba Edward.  
-Sí, es sábado. Es 23 de febrero.  
-No es nuestro aniversario –no sabía a qué pretendía llegar.  
-No... Hace un año, tal día como hoy te desapareciste un día entero. Fui tres veces a tu casa y me sorprendió que Charlie no estuviese preocupado por ti –fruncí el ceño, esta historia no me la sabía –me preguntaba dónde podrías estar y por qué Charlie no había mandado a toda la policía de Washington a buscarte.  
-No sé de qué hablas.  
-Es que aún no llego a la parte que tú conoces –sonrió con amargura y continuó –en la noche yo era un manojo de nervios. ¡No habías aparecido en todo el día! No habías ido a trabajar y no me habías venido a ver. Esme me decía que de seguro estabas bien, pero ella misma estaba muy nerviosa, nadie en Forks sabía de ti.  
»Cuando fui a tu casa, Reneé me abrió la puerta y su expresión era la misma de cualquier otro día, no comentó nada, esperaba que dijera algo como "ya Bella apareció", pero no lo hizo. Tu pickup estaba afuera, y eso me hizo pensar que para el único que habías desaparecido era para mí.  
»Entré a la casa con timidez. Tú estabas en la sala con Rosalie, y ambas se reían a carcajadas. Me aclaré la garganta y tú volteaste asustada. Te extrañaba verme, y no estabas exactamente feliz. Así que me di media vuelta y salí de la casa. Entré a mi auto y me quedé afuera, esperando. Porque tenía la esperanza de que tal vez saldrías a buscarme, pero no lo hiciste.  
»Horas después te asomaste, ya era de madrugada, me pregunté si me llamarías por teléfono pero tampoco lo hiciste. –Mis nervios estaban destrozados, recordaba ese día con mucha facilidad, no sabía qué había sido un día como hoy y mucho menos sabía que Edward había estado ahí –detrás de ti se asomó una figura grande. Quise creer que era Emmet, pero la piel morena no mentía. Lo dejaste salir y te abrazó muy fuerte, recuerdo que los celos me comieron de adentro hacia afuera en ese momento. Luego, me mataron como con veneno. Se te quedó mirando y tú le sonreíste, de una forma que jamás me has sonreído a mí, él se agachó un poco y tú no dudaste en plantarle un beso en los labios. ¿Te imaginas cómo me sentí en ese momento, Bella?

-Edward…yo…  
-Tú no sabías que yo estaba ahí. Pero eso no es excusa, porque yo era… ¡SOY! Tu novio. –Negó con la cabeza y me negó el contacto visual –Y al día siguiente viniste como si nada hubiese pasado. Viniste y me dijiste que me amabas. Pero yo no te creí Bella, porque ese día querías que te hiciera el amor, y ya yo no sabía si para ti yo significaba la mitad de lo que tu valías para mí.  
-Valía –musité –no valgo lo mismo desde ese momento.  
-Eso no fue lo que dije.  
-Lo insinuaste.  
-Estás volteando las cosas a tu favor.  
-No, tú lo estás haciendo. Discutíamos que me habías mentido.  
-¿Siempre me has hablado con la verdad?

Abrí la boca y me quedé muda. Edward frunció los labios y las cejas, se levantó y me abrió la puerta. Suspiré y me encaminé hacia afuera.

-Creo que ninguno de los dos ha sido demasiado honesto –musitó. Sentí que con decirme eso me había lanzado una bomba…casi escuchaba cómo el detonador se aproximaba a explotar. Y sabía que no explotaría, que la mayor tortura sería que no lo haría.

Salí de la casa de los Cullen en estado zombie. Entré a mi auto y ahí me quedé, ¿qué clase de basura era?

Edward sabía que había besado a Jacob.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? un poco loco no? sí... bueno, como la semana pasada no subí y esta tuve tiempo, subiré otro capi mañana o el jueves.

Bueno, como siempre, un review=una sonrisa, dejénlos ^^ xoxo

Robin Wolfe


	4. Memorias del ayer

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir y el del capítulo de Desayuno con Diamantes.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

**N/A:** inspirado en el Diario de la Princesa 2, aunque poco tiene que ver..

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Memorias del ayer**

**Bella POV. **

Era Forks, era Washington. Era un día lluvioso. Era un clásico.

Salí muy temprano en la mañana, había tenido pesadillas esa noche, razón por la cual me sentía mal en mi habitación, sentía que la pesadilla estaba ahí. Abrí las ventanas antes de irme y dejé la puerta abierta, para que así la pesadilla pudiera escapar. Era algo que hacía desde que tuve mi primera pesadilla.

Encendí mi auto y arranqué. No sabía bien a dónde ir. Una parte de mí, quería ir a la casa de Edward, y pasar todo el día con él, sabía que si iba para allá, él se encargaría de que olvidara el mal sueño. Me consentiría hasta más no poder, no me dejaría conducir, me llevaría al cine y a comer helados. En fin, sería un día perfecto, eso lo sabía.

Sin embargo, sabía que no iría hacia allá. Sabía que tal como lo hice, tomaría rumbo hacia La Push.

Estacioné mi pickup y caminé por el pastoso camino de lodo hacia el garaje de Jake. Era viernes, y sabía que esos días él se dedicaba a construir su Volkswagen.

-¿Pronto iremos en un Rabbit? –pregunté mientras entraba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré montarte en él? –su voz se oía lejana, ya que se hallaba debajo del auto. Me paré frente a sus pies y él me apretó los tobillos con éstos impidiéndome moverme.

-¡Jake! –dije en un tono fingido de sufrimiento, quería hacerlo sufrir, pero no aguanté la risa. Él apretó sus piernas más alrededor de mis tobillos y me caí. –Ves como eres tonto –dije entre más risas.

Se impulsó para salir de debajo del auto y verificó que no me hubiese roto la cabeza –una costumbre que tenía desde niño –me abrazó fuerte y me dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Sabía que amaba que me besara así, sabía que ambos deseábamos que ese beso fuera en los labios. Pero él sabía que yo tenía a Edward, y yo sabía que él tenía a Leah. Que ambos éramos tontos, que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir "hey, estoy enamorado de ti", aunque ambos sabíamos perfectamente que era así.

_Porque un hormigueo recorría mi vientre cada vez que Jacob me besaba así. Aunque sólo fuera en la mejilla, aunque apenas pudiera sentirlo._

-¿Pesadillas otra vez? –preguntó mientras se limpiaba las manos para quitarse la grasa.

-¿Adivinas otra vez?

-No eres difícil. Tienes el doble de ojeras de lo normal, tienes "el suéter" –hizo las comillas en el aire y me sonrojé. "El suéter" había sido un regalo de Billy, llevaba escrito "sweet dreams*" en una nube de caricatura–y estás aquí, en La Push. Y deberías estar trabajando.

-Ese es el conflicto –dije rodando los ojos.

Jacob me miró con curiosidad y metió la cabeza al auto. Sacó una bolsa de Doritos, la abrió y me ofreció un poco. Odiaba comer esa chatarra tan temprano, pero estando con Jacob, todo lo que odiaba se hacía perfecto.

-Me despidieron –dije con las frituras en la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no eras la empleada estrella o algo así?

-Se suponía –acerqué mi mano a la bolsa para agarrar más –pero "necesitan reducir gastos" –usé mis dedos para hacer las comillas. Era un gesto _tan Jake, _y siempre que podía lo imitaba.

-Reducir gastos –dijo él cubriéndose la boca –necesitan un libro de excusas o algo así. ¿Y ahora qué harás? ¿No le molestará a tu noviecito que no trabajes?

-Puedo trabajar contigo –sugerí –podría barrer un poco aquí.

-Sí, claro… sólo me pregunto, ¿Quién crees que te firmara un cheque?

-Hmmm… ¿Tú? –dije riéndome.

-¿Qué dijo Charlie?

-Que ellos se lo pierden. Reneé por su parte dijo que en muchos otros sitios me querrían contratar y que si no me podía dedicar a vender comida preparada.

-Yo la compraría –dijo Jacob riéndose.

-Claro, pero no me la pagarías –rodé los ojos.

-Es lo justo, si se te daña el auto no me pagas. También me deberías cocinar gratis.

-Ya cállate Jake –miré la bolsa de frituras, ahora estaba casi vacía no había notado que Jacob había estado comiendo tanto –no quiero hablar de trabajo. Ya veré que haré.

Jake se encogió de hombros y se me quedó mirando.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –arrugó la bolsa y la lanzó a lo lejos. Sorprendentemente la encestó en la papelera.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué planes tenías para hoy?

-Creo que es mi aniversario con Leah –soltó una carcajada y miró detrás de mí, donde tenía el calendario colgado en la pared –sí, es hoy –se rió de nuevo y me miró a los ojos –así que lo que sea que vaya a hacer tiene que ser lejos de aquí.

-Jake, eres un perro.

-No, ella es una loba en celo. Ayer me dijo que no quería que anduviera "medio desnudo por ahí" ¿qué se cree? Ni mi mamá me decía eso.

Rodé los ojos y le sonreí.

-Yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de aquí.

-Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?

Salimos corriendo del garaje, como dos fugitivos. Corrimos a mi pickup y salimos disparados. Dejé que Jacob condujera, así el escape sería más rápido.

Salimos de Forks y sin darnos cuenta, salimos de los Estados Unidos. Estábamos en Vancouver, así que fuimos a un teléfono público y telefoneamos a Charlie y a Billy. Ninguno de los dos se mostró en desacuerdo, de hecho, casi que nos felicitaron. Les faltó enviarnos las tarjetas de crédito y advertirnos que nos cuidáramos.

Pasamos todo el día allá. Comimos pura chatarra, entramos a una película sin pagar, pedimos dinero en la calle y cuando anocheció, decidimos regresar a Forks. No teníamos dinero para pagar un hotel, así que debíamos volver. Nos turnamos el tiempo de manejo para no agotarnos demasiado.

Cuando comenzamos a oler los bosques de Forks, me pareció que ambos estábamos iguales. Aquella noche lo que más deseábamos era detenernos a mitad de la carretera y demostrarnos que nos amábamos. Que no nos importaba Leah o Edward. Que nos amábamos mutuamente, pero ambos éramos penosos, y orgullosos, por sobre todo. Yo no me atrevía a perder la amistad de Jake sólo por intentar ir a algo más. Porque su amistad era lo más valioso que poseía.

Llegamos a mi casa. Me sorprendió ver el Jeep de Emmet estacionado afuera. Entré con Jake y Rosalie me recibió con un abrazo, estaba sola y me había estado esperando.

Mis padres nos recibieron con cariño, parecía que no habían peleado en todo el día, o al menos actuaban ante mis ojos. Los ignoré después de saludarlos y Jacob, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos hablando en la sala.

Ella en ningún momento ocultó su sorpresa de vernos juntos. Dijo que se quedaría a dormir para cuidarme de las pesadillas, aunque yo bien sabía que lo que quería era oír mi historia. No me molestaba, de hecho, tenía muchas ganas de contarle todo. Y quisiera haber tenido más que contarle.

Era muy de noche. No me percaté en ningún momento cuando el timbre sonó, Edward entró y yo me quedé en shock, mis piernas no reaccionaron, no supieron cómo moverse. Sólo me le quedé viendo. Edward dio media vuelta y se desapareció. Tal vez estuve un minuto en shock, tratando de saber qué hacer. No tenía ganas de ir detrás de él, quería quedarme allí, con Jacob y Rose, riendo. Y fue lo que hice.

Horas después le dije a Jacob que debía irse, que al menos debía ver a Leah. Él accedió sin muchas ganas, pero sabía que debía cumplir. Lo acompañé hasta la puerta, mientras Rose subía a mi cuarto a preparar la noche de pijamas.

No quería despedirme, quería arrastrarlo hasta mi cuarto y hacer todo lo que no debíamos. Jake me miró como si fuera la última vez que lo haría y le sonreí como sólo podía sonreírle a él. Se inclinó hacia mí y yo me alcé en la punta de mis pies. Nuestros labios se unieron, y lo hicieron del mejor modo, lo hicieron del modo perfecto. Le permití que su lengua entrara, porque tal vez sería la única vez que ambos tendríamos total acceso al otro. Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello y él me cargó, mis piernas se enroscaron en su cadera y me empujó contra la pared.

Aquel fue el mejor día de mi vida. El día que besé a Jacob Black. El día que el sol salió para no volverse a ocultar.

Y sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que era traición. Y que sólo nos besamos en los labios, pero quisiéramos haber hecho mucho más. Y al día siguiente los dos actuamos como siempre, me besó en la mejilla y me abrazó. Le sonreí a Leah y ella me correspondió y corrí a casa de Edward y quise que él me poseyera, porque necesitaba una razón que me amarrara a él. Quería que Edward me hiciera pensar "es este el hombre que debo amar". Y me la dio, fue un caballero.

Así fue aquel 23 de febrero. No sabía que Edward conocía ese día. Jamás me sentí culpable, porque no quise hacerlo, porque decidí que ese día todas mis decisiones habían sido perfectas. Porque decidí que aquel era el día perfecto.

Suspiré y volví a asomarme a la ventana. Edward no vendría esta noche, debía de odiarme, de considerarme la peor. Porque le había reclamado que él me mentía, y aquel 23 de febrero cometí todas las mentiras que decidí ocultarle. Porque no planeaba decirle que había besado a Jacob, y no planeo decirle que fui con él a Canadá, porque jamás seré sincera con Edward Cullen, porque si lo fuera ya él no me amaría, porque no puedo ser la mujer perfecta, la que él merece.

Me lancé sobre la cama y me tapé la cara con la almohada.

_¿Qué debía hacer ahora?_Buscar nuevamente un trabajo decente. Alquilar un apartamento e irme de la casa.

_¿A quién amaba realmente?_ A Edward. A Edward. A Edward Cullen… me decía tratando de convencerme. Suspiré. A Jacob, a Jacob, a Jacob Black.

_¿Me quería casar?_¡NO! ¿Cómo podría yo quererme casar? No creía en el matrimonio, y no creía que yo estuviese lista.

Pasé una hora tratando de convencerme de que amaba a Edward. De que juntos seríamos una pareja perfecta, que tendríamos hijos, un perro y una casa en Port Angels.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? Edward y yo no podíamos ser una pareja felizmente casada, porque nos habíamos dedicado a mentirnos el uno al otro. Siempre pensé que Edward quería ser un corredor de autos, y siendo honesta conmigo misma ¿cómo me pude creer eso? Edward Cullen es el chico de la escuela de Medicina, no el que se dedica a correr en Nascar. Pero quería creer que era así, porque yo no era la novia del chico de la escuela de Medicina, porque trabajaba en la tienda de deportes del papá de mi ex -novio de la secundaria; lo peor era que había tenido que rogar porque me devolvieran mi trabajo. Y eso es otra cosa que a Edward jamás le diré.

**Jacob POV**

Sus suaves labios. Sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Sus mejillas sonrosadas. Un año ha pasado. Y es así como recordé que hoy nuevamente era mi aniversario con Leah.

-Jacob –susurró Leah en mi oído. Sabía que esa voz me hacía volverme loco, sabía que me encantaba que hablara así.

Leah era la clase de mujer que no lo pensaba dos veces para desnudarse. Y allí estaba, desnuda, hermosa, deseable…para cualquier otro que no fuera yo. Porque había tenido millones de veces su cuerpo desnudo frente a mí, y que muchos pensarían que era un imbécil por no aprovecharme de eso, pero no quería hacerlo, yo no quería tener sexo con Leah, porque yo quería hacerle el amor a Bella.

Mi corazón latía agitado. No importaba lo que pasara, siempre encontraba la forma de pensar en Bella Swan.

_-Alguien no está de buen humor –dije mientras Bella entraba al garaje bufando sobre Mike. _

_-¡Me terminó! ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_-Sí, te creo –dije rodando los ojos y levantándome para abrazarla. _

_-¡JAKE! Se suponía que…ah…no sé. –se calló cuando mis brazos la envolvieron y me comenzó a golpear como una niña pequeña. _

_-¡Ya, ya! –dije tomándola por las muñecas. Cuando Bella estaba molesta con alguien más le gustaba pegarme, sabía que eso no me dolía, de hecho, le dolía a ella. _

_-Pero es que soy una tonta, faltan dos meses para la graduación y por ningún motivo iré sola al baile. ¿Sabes lo humillante que eso sería?_

_-Podrías ir conmigo._

_-Calla Jake…no es gracioso. No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir._

Al final, Edward había aparecido como el príncipe azul. La había invitado al baile y habían sido felices para siempre. Bufé. Volteé a ver a Leah que ya se encaminaba a la salida. Me miró con desprecio.

-Sabes Jacob…allá afuera hay más de uno que quisiera estar conmigo esta noche.

-Lo sé.

-Eres insoportable. ¡Terminamos! –gritó y salió de mi casa dando un portazo.

_-Tenías que verlo, Jake. Fue tan perfecto. Sabes que yo no bailo, entonces fue súper comprensivo y sólo bailamos una canción, y luego me llevó a un prado en el bosque…tan hermoso –hablaba sin parar. Dando saltos de un lado a otro de la playa. –bueno, y yo pensaba que íbamos a… bueno, ya sabes. Porque es lo clásico en las graduaciones, pero no, fue súper caballero y lindo…y ah, no sé cómo perdí tanto tiempo con Mike._

_-Qué bien –musité. _

_-Jake, tienes que estar feliz por mí._

_-Lo estoy, no te imaginas cuanto –dije serio para después estallar de la risa. Bella se rió conmigo y siguió contándome de su noche perfecta._

El caballero que ella siempre estuvo esperando.

_-Muy bien, fue un caballero en la graduación. Pero ya llevamos un año juntos ¡UN AÑO! ¿Y nada? ¿Será que no le atraigo Jake?_

_-Tiene que estar loco. _

_-Completamente…digo, parece que lo criaron tres siglos atrás. ¿Será que tiene otra?_

_Bufé. _

_-No, Bella, él no te sería infiel, ¿que no lo has visto? "Es todo un caballero" –dije usando las comillas en el aire, rodando los ojos e imitando su voz._

_-Ja-ja –dijo irónicamente. Se cruzó de brazos y luego me abrazó -¡Tonto!_

Sí, mil veces tonto. Eso es lo que soy.

Estaba solo en casa, solo porque Leah me acababa de terminar. Aunque no la quisiera como una novia, de cierta forma dolía. Probablemente porque Leah era un puerto seguro, sabía que siempre la podía tener, que de una forma u otra me ayudaba a no pensar en Isabella Marie Swan. Que de una forma u otra me gustaba Leah, porque era hermosa y no lo podía negar.

Billy me había dejado solo, porque era mi aniversario con Leah. Billy era quien mejor sabía que yo no la amaba y que no quería hacer nada con ella a solas.

Caminé hacia el garaje y tanteé en la oscuridad el interruptor de la luz. Cuando me fue posible ver algo, me monté en la moto y me encaminé a Forks. Debía de dejar de ser el estúpido que estaba siendo, Bella se casaría en dos meses. No podía permitirlo, si Bella se casaba, la habría perdido para siempre.

* * *

*Sweet dreams: dulces sueños

Ok, aquí está el cuarto capi... me dejó un poco (?) no sé...es que quería contar tantaas cosas y a la vez no podía, porque entonces se acabaría la historia jajajaja...¿qué irá a hacer Jake a casa de Bella? ¿se casarán Edward y Bella?.

Bueno, como siempre, un review=una sonrisa, dejénlos ^^ xoxo

Robin Wolfe


	5. Quien dijo amigos dijo amor

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

**N/A:** de ahora en adelante la historia será narrada en **tercera persona **espero que no haya confusiones. Es que quedaban muchas cosas sin decir ^^

**_HEY:_**Eh..eh un poco de songfic en este capi.. la canción es Quien dijo amigos de RKM y Ken-Y y Ana Isabelle ;D so... lo que está en negritas no es mío

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Quien dijo amigos, dijo amor… y tenía razón. **

_-Será que me vas a dar palomitas –dijo Bella subiendo una ceja. Orgullosa porque acababa de aprender el gesto._

_-No, las niñas no pueden comer palomitas –dijo Jacob sacándole la lengua. _

_-Las niñas bonitas sí pueden –musitó ella._

_-¿Y quién te dijo que tú eras una niña bonita? –ironizó él. _

_Bella lo miró como si le hubiese lanzado un balde de agua fría. _

_-Te odio –dijo y salió corriendo de la casa hacia la playa; Jacob la escuchó llorar y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Había hecho llorar a Bella… a esa hermosa Bella. A esa niña de ocho años._

**Pasarás por casa**

**Sin llamar sin avisar. **

**No somos nada en especial. **

_-Jake… ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Bella en un susurro tratando de ahogar un grito, mientras la cabeza de Jacob se asomaba por su ventana. _

_-¿Qué no ves? Entro a tu cuarto, tonta. _

**Reiremos juntos y me contarás mil cosas que prefiero no escuchar. **

_-¿Por qué no fuiste a La Push? –dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama y notando cómo rápidamente se secaba las lágrimas. _

_-No fue un buen día, Jake. _

_-Bella…_

_-No quiero hablar de eso -lo miró una vez más y se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando como niña pequeña –Es que Edward…–las palabras salían cortadas por su llanto –él no… él no… ah Jake… -no eran necesarias más palabras. Sólo el dolor interno de los dos temiendo mostrarse completo._

**Y aquí estoy otra vez aguantándome un beso, **

**Y aquí estás y no puedo callar. **

_Jacob la acunó en su pecho. Bella lo abrazo durante un momento y luego se soltó para acostarse en su cama, le hizo un gesto a Jacob para que se acostara a su lado, él se recostó y tomó su mano con delicadeza. Bella lo miró y se recostó sobre su pecho, lloró como si alguien hubiese muerto. Jacob sólo la contempló y acarició su cabello. Contemplaba las lágrimas cayendo en sus labios y cómo las saboreaba, queriéndose acercar y secar todo su dolor con un beso. Porque tampoco había sido un buen día para él, porque Leah había estado con Sam toda la noche, y él se lo merecía pero no quería aceptarlo. Porque no la amaba, pero sí le dolía. _

El rugido de la moto ahogaba el sonido del llanto de Jacob. Se consideraba poco hombre por llorar como un idiota, pensando en la mujer que amaba, en todo lo que había vivido junto a ella, en cómo la había perdido sin nunca tenerla; porque era la única mujer que alguna vez amaría. Porque el primer amor nunca se olvida, y menos si esa mujer luce más hermosa cada día y te mira y se sonroja. Y usa zapatos bajos, y usa altos y sigue sin llegarte a la nuca. Y te abraza y sientes que lo hace en verdad, porque no se cohíbe junto a ti, porque eres su mejor amigo, el único que ha tenido. Porque la ves de la mano del imbécil de su novio, _de su prometido, _y te preguntas por qué no eres tú quien le ha dado el maldito anillo.

Jacob bufó y aceleró la moto, tenía que decirle a Bella todo lo que sentía, el tiempo estaba corriendo en su contra.

**Quien dijo amigos dijo amor, que quede claro.**

**Si ya ha perdido la inocencia de jugar. **

**Será mejor aceptarlo, **

**Hay un paso más allá y para darlo, qué tal si no te vas. **

_-Bueno, Rebecca y Seth son hermanos –dijo Rachel parada sobre una caja vacía del televisor que acababa de comprar Sue. –Y Leah va a ser la sirvienta –dijo entre risas. Leah la miró con furia y se dio media vuelta. Rachel siempre le daba ese lugar. _

_-¡No voy a jugar –gritó ya a lo lejos. _

_-Bueno, yo seré la sirvienta! –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. _

_-¿Y nosotros qué? –preguntó Jake a su hermana. _

_Rachel lo miró por un segundo e hizo una mueca con el rostro. _

_-¿Qué no es lógico? Tú y Bella serán los esposos. Los papás de Seth y Becca. _

_-Ah…bueno… -masculló Jake mientras Bella se sonrojaba, se moría de pena porque siempre los colocaban como la pareja. _

_Jacob se levantó y se sacudió la arena de la parte de atrás del pantalón. Le tendió la mano a su "esposa" y ella la tomó apenada. _

_-Entonces ustedes están ahí haciendo no sé –dijo otra vez Rachel encogiéndose de hombros –cosas de papá y mamá y yo estoy cuidando a los niños… ¿no? _

_-¡¡¡Sí!!! Ya todos sabemos –gritó Rebecca a su hermana gemela. _

_Los juegos que se inventaba Rachel siempre eran iguales. Jacob y Bella como los esposos y ella cuidando a los bebés. O era la nana, o era la sirvienta. Dependía del humor del día de Leah. Ese día Rachel y Rebecca cumplían nueve años, Bella tenía ocho y Jacob siete. Y ya en ese momento, ocultaban que se amaban._

Cosas de papá y mamá. Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Pensó Bella mientras se removía en su cama. No había podido dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos venía a su mente un recuerdo de ella y Jacob. Y luego, su dedo anular comenzaba a pesar y el dolor de su corazón incrementaba. Todo le parecía tan confuso, sentía que estaba tirando su juventud por la borda. Y lo estaba haciendo, había decidido atarse de por vida a un hombre… a un hombre que era el que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

**Quien dijo amigos…**

_Jacob suspiró y tomó un mechón del cabello de Bella que ondeaba al viento, lo colocó por detrás de su oreja y le dedicó una sonrisa que ella supo corresponder. _

_Bella soltó un largo suspiro, mientras su corazón latía lleno de miedo. Jacob no se quedaba atrás: su corazón parecía una bomba de tiempo, pero mantenía la cara serena, tratando de parecer fuerte y maduro._

_-No tenemos que hacerlo –masculló él con voz grave. _

_-Si no quieres…_

_-No, pensé que tú no querías –la interrumpió. Ella negó con la cabeza y acortó un poco más la distancia entre los dos. Los labios de Jacob temblaban, y las piernas de Bella amenazaban con dejarla caer. Hacía mucho frío esa noche, pero eran los nervios los que los tenían así. _

_Se inclinó un poco, ya que en ese entonces no era tan alto. Sus labios se rozaron sólo un poco. Apenas los entreabrieron y ambos se apartaron asustados. Bella abrió los ojos como platos y se tornó del color de un tomate, Jacob bajó la mirada y comenzó a sonarse los dedos de las manos, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Su primer beso. A los catorce y trece años. Habían acordado que así nos protegerían, así sabrían que su primer beso valdría la pena, que sería perfecto…_

**Se me va la vida, cuando sufras me pregunto para qué tu soledad. **

**Mira bien ahora, yo soy la que mientras lloras te comprende de verdad. **

_-Feliz día San Valentín –dijo Bella a espaldas de Jacob sorprendiéndolo en la playa. Era su tradición que ese día celebraban su amistad, ya que era el amor más preciado que tenían y así aseguraban que nunca estarían solos ese día. _

_-Gracias –masculló sin volverse a mirarla._

_-Jacob Black –dijo molesta. _

_-No tengo ganas de celebrar –dijo con voz cortada y caminando lejos de ella._

_-Ah no –dijo Bella corriendo para alcanzarlo. Lo logro con esfuerzo. Se colocó frente de él y se sorprendió de verlo llorar. –Jake… ¿qué pasó?-preguntó preocupada. _

_-Pasó que… Claire no quiere ser mi novia._

_-¿Qué está loca? _

_-Algo así… pero por Quil. –pateó la arena y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Él tenía quince años, y le encantaba Claire, siempre había querido que fuera su novia, y cuando por fin se atrevió a preguntarle ella lo rechazó. Dos semanas después, Leah terminó con Sam, y algo comenzó a vibrar entre los dos._

_--_

_-¿En serio vas a salir con Leah?-le preguntó Bella mientras lo veía colocarse colonia._

_-No lo sé… dicen que dos corazones rotos hacen uno completo. Es matemática simple –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y atándose las trenzas de los zapatos. Estaba tan bien vestido ese día que a Bella la estaban comiendo los celos. _

**Y aquí estoy**

**¿No lo ves?**

**Aferrado a este sueño**

**Frente a ti, esperando una señal. **

Jacob Black. ¿Por qué hemos sido tan estúpidos? Pensó Bella de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces se habían sanado las heridas mutuamente con palabras de consuelo y abrazos envolventes? ¿Cuántas veces habían deseado no tener que escuchar los lamentos del otro sino ser quien besara sus labios?

**Quisiera besarte y el miedo lo impide **

**Quiero ser el hombre que siempre te cuide. **

**Esperando el momento, a ver quién decide, **

**En ese día en que en mí tú te fijes**

**¿Cómo explicar lo que me pasa contigo?**

**De sólo hablarme tú me haces sentir vivo.**

**Yo te prometo que siempre te amaré, **

**Aunque por el momento sólo seamos amigos. **

_-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Jacob mientras Bella lanzaba los cuadernos sobre su cama. Llevaba un yeso en todo el brazo e iba bufando malas palabras. _

_-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Qué te pasó a ti? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo molesta. Jacob sintió un gran dolor, había estado esperándola en su casa para llevarla al cine. Sabía que ese día ella tenía clase de deportes y que necesitaba ánimos._

_-Lo siento… yo… sólo –masculló las palabras con dificultad. _

_Jacob se levantó del mueble ubicado en la esquina de la habitación de Bella, no estaría en donde no fuese bien recibido. Bella se sentó en su cama y se quedó paralizada al verlo pararse. Primero, porque lucía sumamente hermoso, y segundo porque le había hablado mal. _

_-Jake… ah, lo siento tanto. No es tu culpa. –se acercó y lo abrazó con el brazo bueno. –es que me caí en la clase de deportes y ah… fue tan humillante. _

_-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó con timidez. _

_-Hmmm, un beso –dijo con una media sonrisa sentándose en su cama. _

_-No, ya en serio Bella. –"no me tientes" pensó Jacob. _

_-Un beso –repitió seria. Levantó el yeso hacia los labios de Jacob, mirándolo con ojitos de corderito y una picardía disimulada. _

_-De acuerdo –dijo él encogiéndome de hombros. Acercó sus labios al yeso e hizo un sonido exagerado de beso. Bella se echó a reír y oírla, bastó para él. _

_-Ahora tienes que firmarlo. _

_-Estás pidiendo demasiado. _

_Se levantó y fue a su escritorio a buscar un marcador. Se lo metió en la boca, le dio vuelta con la mano buena y escupió la tapa en algún lugar. _

_-Adelante –dijo sentándose en la cama y entregándole el marcador. Jacob se sentó a su lado y apoyó el marcador sobre el yeso. Escribió: _

_«__Mejórate pronto. Te quiere. Tu amigo, Jake__»_

_-Podías haber omitido lo de "amigo" –dijo Bella con seriedad. _

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_-Así podía fingir en la escuela que salía con un chico. _

_Jacob volvió a apoyar el marcador y colocó antes de la palabra amigo un símbolo de más. _

_-¿Tú más amigo?_

_-Más que amigo –dijo riéndose –tienes que interpretar. _

_-Bueno, no suena mal. _

_Quien dijo amigos, dijo amor… y tenía razón_. Pensó Jacob mientras aceleraba un poco más. Ya estaba cerca de la casa de los Swan. Por nada del mundo dejaría que Bella se casara y si lo hacía sería después de haberle dicho todo lo que él sentía por ella.

Frenó la moto a unos cuantos metros, para que el ruido del motor no fuese a alertar a Charlie. Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, rogando que Bella tuviera la ventana abierta. Estaba oscuro, había un cuarto creciente de luna que vagamente iluminaba las sombras.

Forzó la vista para ver si la ventana estaba abierta. Le pareció que sí y colocó un pie en la escalera que Charlie había aprobado para Edward. Aunque claro está, también la usaba Jacob.

-Te voy a matar –dijo una voz a su espalda, apretando los dientes. Jacob sintió la cacha fría en la nuca y un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo completo. _Que sea Charlie y no Edward. Que sea Charlie y no Edward. _

Tragó en seco deseando que no fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. Dio media vuelta tratando de mantener el rostro sereno.

-Ah… eres tú Jacob –Jacob soltó todo el aire que había acumulado. Se relajó aún más al ver que Charlie bajaba el rifle. –no está cargado de todas formas –dijo en una media sonrisa.

-Es bueno saberlo –respondió él sonriendo.

-Ven, pasa por la puerta. Esa escalera es para yo no tener que verle la cara a ese maldito.

Jacob se quedó paralizado al escuchar a Charlie así. Caminaron hasta el umbral. Charlie pasó primero y Jacob lo siguió. Charlie guardó el arma e invitó a Jacob con un gesto hacia la sala.

-¿Qué haces despierto? –preguntó Jacob en tono de amigo.

-¿No debería ser yo el que hiciera las preguntas? –Soltó una risa corta y continuó –no podía dormir. Bueno, de hecho siempre duermo aquí en la sala, pero no le digas a Bella –añadió en tono más bajo–pero hoy no podía. –hizo una pausa escudriñando la sala –Y bien… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… es una larga historia, me supongo.

-Tengo tiempo –dijo sonriendo.

Jacob sabía que la cosa con Charlie es que era mejor ser sincero, y que más que nunca debía serlo, le convenía. Porque él no podía ofrecerle un diamante a Bella como podía hacerlo Edward, pero podía ofrecerle amor, cosa que Edward no podía.

-No voy a dejar que Bella se case –Charlie lo miró con más interés y sonrió haciendo todas las arrugas en su rostro notarse –al menos no con el Cullen ése.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan?

-Ése es el problema –masculló Jacob.

-No necesitas uno –dijo Charlie pensativo. –tienes una serie de puntos a tu favor.

Jacob sonrió internamente.

Bella trataba de agudizar el oído escondida en las escaleras, le costaba trabajo pero sentía una necesidad de oír lo que hablaban. ¿Qué hacía Jacob en su casa a esta hora? ¿Qué hacían Jacob y Charlie hablando? ¿Y qué hacían despiertos? Eran tantas preguntas que tuvo que quitarlas de su cabeza para poderse concentrar en la conversación del piso de abajo.

-Dime algo Jacob… ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer?

-Lo que sea.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió Charlie en tono amigable, no en el tono de interrogatorio policial que usaba con Edward.

-Porque la amo –dijo Jacob seguro.

El corazón de Bella se heló, ¿qué Jacob qué?

-Eso es mucho decir –susurró Charlie.

-Es lo que siento. No la puedo perder tantas veces en la vida –dijo sin titubear. A Bella le comenzó a doler la cabeza, o más bien se le agudizó el dolor de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Había estado pensando en cuanto amaba a Jacob, y aquí estaba él, hablando sobre amor… sobre amor a otra. Le dolía el corazón de imaginarse qué tácticas usaría Jacob para conquistarla y reconquistarla. Lo clásico, siempre vivían en un juego de amor y desamor imposible de entender. Y jamás le había parecido que él tuviera real interés en lograr algo serio con ella.

¿Y por qué le dolía tanto? Porque era una estúpida, una enferma. Miró el anillo brillante en su dedo y lo comenzó a sacar. ¡Rayos! Lo tenía atorado.

Había celado a Edward un par de veces. Por culpa de Tanya, la mujer perfecta que lo visitaba de vez en cuando. La mujer perfecta que… ¡estudiaba enfermería! Enfermera, médico… vendedora de tienda de deportes. Se quedó en blanco durante un minuto. No recordaba a quién estaba celando, hasta que escuchó la seductora voz proveniente del piso de abajo y las mariposas en su estómago cobraron vida.

A Jacob Black… lo celaba a él, porque era el que tenía miedo de perder.

-Sé que ella no lo ama a él. Pero no sé qué es lo que siente por mí

Bella se sintió más confundida… ¿Estaría Jacob hablando de Claire? ¿Tendría intenciones de arrebatarle la novia a su mejor amigo?

-Yo estoy casi seguro de que te ama a ti, Jake. Lo he visto en sus ojos –Bella se quedó fría. ¿Cómo Charlie sabía eso? Claire amaba a Jake. ¿Y Quil? Por Dios, esto era una red de engaños.

-Pero se va a casar con él –masculló triste.

¿Casarse? ¿Quil y Claire se iban a casar? Bella no sabía sobre eso, ¿por qué nadie le había dicho nada?

Pensaba en eso mientras seguía intentando quitarse el anillo. Odiaba ese anillo, odiaba que significara que se iba a casar…

…_Me voy a casar. _

Tuvo que repetírselo para entender…

_Me voy a casar. _

-Bella no sabe lo qué quiere, Charlie. Se casa para irse de aquí, y la entiendo. Mírate nada más –dijo Jacob señalando las almohadas colocadas en el mueble –Pero ¿es la solución? Está tomando una decisión que la va a maldecir de por vida. No es bueno casarse sin amor.

_Bella no sabe lo que quiere… _

_…me voy a casar. _

_…Jacob me ama. _

No había notado que seguía luchando con el anillo y que ya lo había aflojado. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, su corazón latía como nunca lo había hecho

_…Jacob me ama. _

El anillo salió volando del dedo de Bella aterrizando en la sala. Jacob se volteó al escuchar un ligero repiqueteo sobre el suelo. Se hizo el que no le prestó atención pero se levantó excusándose de que ya era tarde. Charlie lo acompañó a la sala, y Jacob sonrió para sus adentros al ver el diamante brillando en el suelo. Apenas miró hacia arriba y alcanzó a ver el pie de Bella. Le dio un abrazo a Charlie y las gracias. Charlie le dijo que todo saldría bien, que aunque nunca había sido muy intuitivo, los conocía demasiado bien a los dos. Jacob se fue con una sonrisa enorme. Tal vez no había hablado con Bella, pero ella sí había escuchado una parte de lo que le tenía que decir. Ahora debía dormir, descansar y prepararse para conquistar ese corazón que por correspondencia era suyo.

**Será mejor aceptarlo**

**Hay un paso más allá y para darlo**

**Qué tal si no te vas**

**

* * *

**

Bueno chicas, aquí estuvo el capi 5 ^^ espero que les haya gustado con ese detalle del songfic... y todos esos recuerdos, qué les pareció lo del primer beso? ^^ bueno, dejen coments

**xoxo**

**Robin Wolfe**


	6. La mujer que no podia admitir que

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

* * *

**Capítulo 6. La mujer que no pudo admitir que amaba a su amigo. **

Edward tocó el timbre de la casa de los Swan. Charlie apareció para abrir la puerta con unas ojeras enormes. Edward le mostró una media sonrisa esperando que Charlie se la correspondiera, mas él no lo hizo. Lo dejo pasar y Edward entró con paso temeroso.

Bella se hallaba en la cocina y caminó hacia Edward en cuanto lo vio. A Edward le extraño que Bella también tuviera las ojeras muy marcadas. No se atrevió a preguntarle. No hubo saludos cariñosos, nada más que un "hola" y un beso en la mejilla. Se sentaron en la sala, sabiendo que lo que estaba por venir, no era bueno.

-Te ves cansada –comenzó Edward.

-Pase una mala noche –mintió, porque en realidad había sido una de sus noches favoritas –no podía dormir –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por algo en específico? –inquirió Edward con interés.

Bella suspiró.

-¿No te parece que debemos hablar?

-Sí –dijo Bella en otro suspiro – ¿por dónde te gustaría empezar?

-No lo sé Bella -se tocó el tabique de la nariz y entrecerró los ojos. Tragó en seco y prosiguió-: De hecho sí lo sé, así que voy a ser directo, dime si aún te quieres casar conmigo.

Bella se quedó fría. Directo era poco decir. Se sentía tan confundida que no sabía qué responder. Escudriñaba el rostro de Edward, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, a la vez que Edward intentaba lo mismo con ella, era muy intuitivo en cuanto a lo que pensaban las personas, pero con Bella se le hacía mucho más difícil, como si fuese una caja cerrada, protegida por un escudo.

-Edward...yo –se miró la mano lo cual atrajo la atención de Edward hacia ese punto. Bella no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo justificar que ya no llevaba el anillo? -yo... sí me quiero casar contigo.

-¿Por qué te quitaste el anillo? -preguntó él confundido.

-No me lo quité -mintió –se me debió haber caído en algún momento. No lo sé.

Edward asintió, aunque no podía saber qué pensaba Bella, era experto en identificar sus mentiras, porque era tan mala mentirosa que era imposible no hacerlo. Prefirió dejar las cosas así, probablemente porque no quería sentir el dolor de la verdad, porque él sí se quería casar con ella, no estaba dispuesto a que una pelea, una mentira o un engaño arruinarán su relación de más de dos años. Recordaba con claridad la forma en que Bella había llegado a su vida. De la misma forma en la que él había llegado a la de ella. Cuando sus universos se habían tornado totalmente oscuros. Cuando Tanya lo dejó a él, y Mike a ella.

Bella sonrió para infundir un poco de ánimo a la escena. Parecía una escena tétrica, en lugar de un momento de felicidad.

Charlie, desayunaba en la cocina sin perderse detalle de la conversación. No entendía por qué Bella insistía en casarse con Edward. Reneé que era distraída y apática no prestaba mayor atención, no estaba de acuerdo con la boda pero tampoco en desacuerdo. Se encargaba de lo que Bella le pedía y lo poco que Alice le dejaba. Pero Charlie no se conformaría con eso, no aceptaría llevar a su hija al altar junto a alguien que no amaba en verdad.

Charlie se levantó de la mesa y telefoneó a alguien. Reneé no preguntó. A menudo pensaba que era mejor que su marido se citara con otra persona de vez en cuando. Sólo escuchó:

-Sería buena idea que te pasaras por aquí... ya sabes en tus visitas cotidianas. ¿No se te ocurre algo que hacer por aquí?

Hubo un silencio del lado de la casa de los Swan y luego la voz de Charlie de nuevo: -Eso parece buena idea. Te esperamos.

Colgó el teléfono y miró el anillo que reposaba en el mesón de la cocina, donde él lo había colocado. Lo tomó y se dispuso a ir a la sala.

-¿Bella?

Bella volteó e inmediatamente detectó el brillo en los dedos de Charlie.

-Me parece que esto se te cayó –no miró a Edward sino de reojo, mientras Bella se sonrojaba y tomaba el anillo para colocárselo renuente en el dedo. Edward ni se inmutó y Charlie subió campante las escaleras.

-¿Podemos adelantar la boda? -preguntó Bella.

-Claro, pero ¿por qué?

-No quiero nada del otro mundo, y entre más tiempo le demos a Alice, más inventará. Quiero algo muy sencillo, Edward.

-Sí, creo que es mejor. ¿Un mes?

-Lo antes posible –masculló Bella.

Edward se acercó a Bella, estaban sentados en el mismo sillón, uno a cada lado, pero Edward acortó esa distancia en dos movimientos. Pasó sus dedos por la cara de Bella, por su mandíbula. Bella tuvo que tragar en seco. El frío roce de Edward siempre la podía hacer estremecer. Sintió un hormigueo en su vientre y sus manos y se lanzó a sus labios. Enredando las manos en su cabello broncíneo, deseando que ese beso significara mucho más que lujuria. Se besaron mientras el aire les duraba, se separaban y volvían a enredar sus lenguas… sus dedos en el cabello del otro. Bella estaba impactada, nunca había sentido tanta pasión al besar a Edward; le parecía que tenía años sin besarlo. Y casi era así, sus últimos encuentros habían sido tan tensos, que no habían tenido tiempo de amarse un poco. Las manos de Bella se metían por debajo de la camisa de Edward, queriendo sacarla de su camino. Sabiendo bien que eso no llegaría a más que un beso apasionado. ¿Quién le diría que se equivocaría?

Edward bajó sus labios por su cuello, haciendo a Bella gemir ligeramente. Sentía los labios de Edward en lugares tan recónditos como el hueco de su oreja. Se estaba excitando más que nunca. Perdió el autocontrol cuando Edward mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, para luego tener que callar su gemido con un beso en la boca. A lo que correspondieron una serie de risitas estúpidas.

En menos de diez movimientos, los dos estaban sin camisa, explorándose. Lamiéndose, besándose y mordiéndose. Rozando los límites de lo prohibido. Prohibido porque no se debía hacer el amor, sin tenerlo. Prohibido porque era lujuria, sólo eso.

Las manos de Edward querían arrancar el sostén. Querían responder a un deseo de su masculinidad. Querían responder a la inseguridad de Edward de casarse con Bella. Siguieron besándose hasta el cansancio, procurando no hacer fuertes alaridos para conservar su privacidad. Reneé no estaba lejos, pero su apatía era el punto a favor.

Con la boca de Edward en los pechos de Bella, saltando de uno a otro. Y las manos de Bella arañando la espalda de Edward y mordiéndose la boca para no gritar fueron encontrados. Estaban tan enfrascados en su burbuja que ninguno de los dos escuchó el timbre sonar, o los pies de Charlie bajando apresurados, o los de Reneé abandonar la cocina. Lo único que Edward escuchó fue a Bella decir "Jake" y en ese momento cualquier nivel de excitación que tenía, se enfrío. Pero no tanto como quedó Bella de fría al ver al verdadero hombre que amaba... o más bien, al ver que el hombre que amaba la encontrara así. ¿No debería ser al revés? ¿No debería sentirse a morir si Edward la encontrara con Jacob? Pero esos no eran sus sentimientos. Lo que más deseaba es que Jacob ocupara el lugar de Edward.

Bella separó a su prometido y se colocó la camisa con la mirada baja. No se sonrojó, no sentía vergüenza sino una gran decepción de sí misma. Estaba engañando a Edward, estaba engañando a Jacob y más importante aún, se estaba engañando a sí misma. Miró a Jacob apenas, con la culpabilidad grabada en el rostro, porque lo había escuchado hablando sobre ella ayer. Subió las escaleras como un rayo y se enterró en su cama a llorar por el amigo que sabía que iba a perder.

Jacob se quedó en la sala de la casa, mirando las escaleras como si un fantasma estuviese parado en ellas. Quería creer que lo que había visto había sido un sueño, uno del que deseaba despertar.

Despegó su mirada de la escalera y la dirigió a Edward. La mirada de Jacob se había enfurecido, no era la misma que miraba triste a su Bella desaparecer. Parecía que Jacob iba a acercarse a matar a Edward con sus propias manos, ¿no debería ser todo al revés? ¿No debería Jacob excusarse por entrar así e interrumpirlos? Sí, así debería ser. Pero todo estaba fuera de lugar. Era Jacob quien debía haber estado en el lugar de Edward, así debían ser las cosas. Edward se colocó rápidamente su camisa e hizo el ademán de irse. Cosa que Jacob le impidió apoyando una mano en la pared haciendo su brazo actuar como una barrera.

Charlie le hizo un gesto a Reneé para indicarle que ellos dos no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

-Si me destrozan algo lo pagarán –dijo Reneé desapareciendo.

-Confío en Jacob –acotó Charlie en más de un sentido. El primero, hacerle saber a Edward que él no era el mejor recibido. El segundo, que Jacob sintiera cierta responsabilidad, realmente estaba confiando en él. No quería encontrar la casa con un rasguño.

Jacob bajó el brazo.

-Los hombres no corren, afrontan las situaciones –dijo Jacob en tono serio.

-No hay situación que afrontar. Las cosas son como son Jacob Black. Bella es y será mía.

-¿Ah sí?

-¿Qué no te has enterado? La boda es un mes.

Jacob trató de mantenerse sereno. Un mes era menos tiempo del que pensaba que tenía.

-Eso no dice que ella sea tuya. Empezando porque no es un objeto y no pertenece a nadie.

-No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías. No hay nada que hablar, Black. Bella y yo nos casaremos, y tú…no sé. Serás la dama de honor o algo por el estilo.

-¿Ja, Ja? –Dijo Jacob con ironía –yo no tengo tiempo para ti. Le dio un ligero empujón con su cuerpo, pero como Jacob era mucho más grande, fue suficiente para hacer molestar a Edward. Jacob no le prestó atención y subió las escaleras de a tres escalones. Sabía que Bella estaba llorando, no podía perder el tiempo hablando con Edward.

Edward se quedó en el piso de abajo sin saber qué hacer. Si subía, iba a parecer que sólo estaba tratando de superar a Jacob. Si no lo hacía iba a verse como el patán.

Abrió la puerta y subió a su volvo para arrancar sigilosamente. Algo le decía que no debía estar allí, no para cuando Bella encontrara consuelo en el hombro de Jacob.

Jacob se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Bella, dudando entre si debía tocar, entrar sin hacerlo o simplemente tomar camino a su casa. Se sentía herido, ahogado. La escena que había presenciado no había sido nada agradable. Las imágenes seguían en su mente siendo la cara de satisfacción de Bella lo que más le dolía.

Entreabrió la puerta sólo un poco.

-Vete –dijo Bella con la cabeza enterrada en una almohada.

-Cuando dices eso, generalmente no es lo que quieres decir.

Bella no respondió. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jacob la conocía tan bien?

Jacob entró y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, pasando sus manos por las piernas de Bella cubiertas por el pantalón de pijama.

-Leah terminó conmigo –dijo en un susurro –y según lo que entendí. Esta vez es definitivo. No me duele, ¿sabes? De hecho era lo que quería, pero me daba terror hacerlo yo.

Bella no respondía nada.

-De cualquier manera, supongo que era algo que ya estaba predicho. Supongo que empezará a andar en serio con Sam…

-Supongo que ya sabes que la boda se adelantó –dijo Bella sentándose en la cama, luego de haber secado sus lágrimas.

-Sí –masculló Jacob.

-No es que no me importe lo que me estás diciendo –Jacob asintió con la cabeza –sólo que pensé que… bueno, te gustaría oírlo de mí.

-Hay cosas que prefiero oír a ver.

-No creo que te lo hubiese contado –masculló Bella abrazando sus rodillas. Jacob la miró con extrañeza, eran los mejores amigos, se contaban todo.

-Como no me contarías que escuchaste lo que dije sobre ti anoche.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Yo… no… -suspiró –Supongo que no vale la pena negarlo.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, hice lo que pude –masculló Jacob derrotado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella con un tono de histeria.

-Ya sabes que te amo –dijo mirándola a los ojos –y aún así te casarás con él. Eso significa que tú no me amas a mí –Bella abrió la boca para refutar y Jacob prosiguió –al menos no de la forma en que yo te amo a ti. Me amas como tu amigo, como un hermano tal vez. Pero no estás dispuesta a ser mi novia. Lo entiendo y lo acepto.

-No lo entiendes Jacob. Edward es… el hombre que yo necesito –mintió –no con esto quiero decir que tú seas menos hombre que él… tú eres eso, tú lo has dicho, como mi hermano.

Pero Bella estaba mintiendo. Una vez más lo que ocurría era que estaba atada al terror. Temía que por establecer una relación con Jacob perdiese su amistad, o que resultara que ninguno de los aguantaría estar junto al otro.

-¿Es porque te parece que no sé amar?

-¿Ah?

-Me pregunto si crees que te trataría como a Leah. Que olvidaría nuestro aniversario, o que existes de vez en cuando. Me pregunto si crees que en verdad soy así.

-No.

-Quisiera aprender contigo todo lo que necesito saber, Bella. Quisiera que juntos aprendiéramos a amar, la vida nos juntó desde pequeños. Fuiste mi primer amor, y jamás seré capaz de olvidarte, de dejarte en segundo plano. Porque lo eres todo para mí.

-Jacob… seguiremos siendo amigos.

-No… Un amigo no dejaría que cometieras un error como el que vas a cometer. ¡No lo amas Bella! ¡Y jamás lo harás!

-Lo hice una vez y lo haré dos.

Jacob sólo negaba con la cabeza. Sentía un temblor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué Bella no lo entendía?

-Nunca lo has amado. Lo quisiste por despecho, sólo eso.

-Jake… -acercó una mano a la de él. La posó encima y le hizo una leve caricia.

-Dime que no me amas, dime que serás feliz junto a él. Dime que no me extrañarás.

Bella negó con la cabeza y sintió las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Jacob volvió a hablar con el tono de voz levantado.

-Dímelo Bella, hazme creer que no me quieres.

Las lágrimas de Bella comenzaron a caer.

-¿Por quién lloras?

Bella no respondió.

-¡¡¡Dímelo!!! –Gritó –porque si es por mí, no merezco tus lágrimas. No las merezco, _Isabella. _

Se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a Bella. Anoche estaba dispuesto a luchar, a entregar su tiempo y su vida por demostrarle a Bella que la amaba, pero hoy no pensaba igual. No tenía ganas de luchar por una causa perdida.

Bella lo vio marcharse. Queriendo correr detrás de él, mas no podía. Ningún músculo de su cuerpo respondía, tal vez debido al agotamiento de no dormir, o a las emociones encontradas en tan poco tiempo.

Charlie entró a su cuarto sin tocar ni hacer ninguna señal.

-Lamento lo que vieron papá –dijo Bella sin sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Yo lamento que vayas a hacer esto. No es justo para nadie.

Y con esas palabras dio media vuelta. Cerró la puerta y dejó a Bella más confundida de lo que estaba.

Bella se levantó de la cama y se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Se quitó el anillo, se ató los zapatos y tomó las llaves de su camioneta. Bajó con cuidado por las escaleras de su ventana. Aterrizó con suerte en el piso. Se sentía una fugitiva.

Entró al auto, lo encendió y arrancó antes de que el sonido del motor fuera demasiado notorio para que Charlie advirtiera su idea.

Se detuvo a mitad del camino, tratando de no desplomarse a llorar, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el vidrio. Miró y descubrió a su amiga Rose. Abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto y Rosalie entró sin preguntar, no la saludó, directamente la acusó.

-Eres la persona más estúpida que conozco.

-Gracias.

-Fui a la casa de Edward a preguntarle algo sobre la boda, una sorpresa que te quería organizar –rodó los ojos –la cual por supuesto suspendí. Ya que tu boda no es motivo de celebración.

-¿Hablaste con Edward?

-No. Cuando iba hacia allá. Me encontré en el camino a un Jacob derrotado, que no me quiso decir qué demonios habías hecho, pero no era necesario. Sólo me dijo que te había dicho que te amaba y que eso no te había importado. Necesito que seas sincera conmigo Bella, ¿te quieres casar con Edward sólo por tener relaciones con él, para alejarte de tu casa o porque en verdad lo amas?

-Porque soy una imbécil –Rosalie asintió. Al menos Bella estaba siendo sincera.

-No lo hagas Bella.

-Lo haré. No importa lo que pase, seré Isabella Cullen…

-…la mujer que no pudo admitir que amaba a su mejor amigo.

**

* * *

**

Qué pasará? Bella y Edward se casarán aunque no haya amor entre los 2? Rose convencerá a Bella? Jacob se dará por vencido así de fácil? u.u espero que no xD

Comentarios?

Gracias Tiny Black por informarme del error... ^^ te quiero

**xoxo**

**Robin Wolfe**


	7. Corazones ambiguos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a Poppy Archbold; gracias chica por esos bellos regalos que me envíaste, no podría elegir mi favorito, porque todos me encantaron. Me alegraste el día pero muchísimo :D Mil gracias y espero que sea una sana adicción que sepa seguirte causando ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Corazones ambiguos **

**_Intentando ser amante, olvido como ser amigo_**

**(A las tres de la mañana, Los Aldeanos)**

Bella puso en marcha la pickup tan pronto sintió que estaba lista para lo siguiente. Hizo el camino con las manos frías y temblándole por el miedo.

Estacionó tan lejos le fue posible de su destino para no advertir de su llegada debido al estruendoso sonido de la camioneta.

La llovizna era muy ligera, pero en cuanto Bella puso pie fuera del auto, sus pies se embarraron de lodo, a lo cual no le prestó atención. Su corazón se sentía exactamente así, como si hubiese caído en un pantano, impidiéndole latir con normalidad.

Caminó entre el lodo hasta detenerse frente a la casa de color rojo, suspiró sin atreverse a tocar la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió revelando a un Jacob apurado por salir, quien claro está se quedó asombrado de ver a Bella allí, ya que precisamente iba saliendo a buscarla.

Se sentía tan estúpido desde la última vez que se habían visto... Aquel día que había decidido borrar de su memoria y no cargar con recuerdos indeseados.

-Jake -masculló Bella con un miedo notorio, la voz le temblaba y sus piernas flaqueaban.  
-Bella -dijo él con una sonrisa que no le pertenecía. Era apagada y sin expresión suficiente. No era intencional, ya que había decidido no demostrar todo lo que sentía.  
-Parece que ibas saliendo, será mejor que me vaya –se excusó Bella sin saber cómo ocultar su miedo.  
-Iba saliendo para tu casa –aclaró él.  
-Oh –fue lo que Bella logró decir.

Jacob la invitó a pasar y Bella entró no sin antes mirar atrás. Tenía la rara sensación de que todo el tiempo estaba siendo observada. Rosalie le había dicho que a eso se le llamaba Paranoia y que probablemente se debía a que tenía un constante temor a ser perseguida: a que Jacob la viera con Edward, o a que Edward la viera con Jacob.

-Perdóname –dijeron los dos a la vez, lo cual los hizo reír y aliviano un poco el ambiente que estaba tenso y pesado como si una gran nube los envolviera. Las risas lograron convertir la nube en niebla.  
-Yo primero -Dijo Jacob agregando una sonrisa a sus palabras -siento que hice todo mal, Bella, me concentré tanto en tratar que me amarás que olvidé ser tu amigo...  
-No necesitas esfuerzos para que yo te ame, Jake. Yo te amo.  
-Y quisiera que eso fuera suficiente –suspiró él y luego se mordió la lengua.  
-Yo lamento que hayas visto lo que... -Jacob alzó una mano para impedir que Bella hablará de más; prefería no escuchar lo que iba a decir y tener que encontrarse con las nítidas imágenes que su memoria luchaba por olvidar –también olvidé cómo ser tu amiga. Nos prometimos que siempre seríamos amigos, que siempre nos tendríamos y mira lo que nos está pasando.

»Jake, quiero que estés conmigo en mi boda, eres la persona más importante para mí.

Jacob sonrió de una forma que había estado practicando. Una sonrisa tan amplía que impedía que alguien notara que la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Estaré contigo bajo una condición –dijo con la voz firme.  
-Sí Jake, puedes ser mi dama de honor -dijo Bella en tono de convencerlo con una sonrisa.  
-Claro, pero sólo bajo la condición de que me prometas que tus decisiones de ese día son las que te harán felices.

Bella le sonrió.

-¿Me lo prometes?  
-Por el suéter de los dulces sueños -dijo Bella colocando la mano en su corazón y con una sonrisa que a Jacob le parecía no haber visto en mucho tiempo. Jacob extendió sus brazos y Bella se metió entre ellos.

Como siempre, ambos parecían hallar su lugar en los brazos del otro, aunque en ese momento ambos ocultaran la mitad de las cosas que querían decirse, habían hecho una elección y ambos eligieron amarse en el silencio de los pensamientos, pensarse en la soledad de las fantasías, retorcerse ante el sufrir del otro y ser siempre el hombro donde llorar, el brazo a torcer y la mano amiga que rescata y rara vez hiere.

A una semana de la boda, Bella estaba segura de sus sentimientos: amaba a Jacob por sobre todo. Quería a Edward como un primo tal vez, alguien a quien celaba y veía con cariño, mas jamás sentiría por él algo profundo, porque no tenían nada en común, porque su amor se había extinguido después de graduarse cuando ya no existía la adrenalina de besarse en los pasillos o meter a Edward en la casa a escondidas; su amor se había acabado tan pronto se había convertido en algo fácil, por lo que no tenían que luchar. Se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro. Era triste, pero si era así, qué les costaría estar el resto de sus vidas juntos: _nada_ pensaba Bella con ganas de convencerse.

La casa de los Cullen había sido el lugar más visitado en esa semana en Forks. Familiares y amigos de los Cullen habían venido desde Italia, Brasil y Alaska.

Tanya, la ex novia de Edward, se acababa de graduar en enfermería. Su familia era la proveniente de Alaska, sin embargo ella vivía en Washington, D.C por su trabajo y estudios, los cuales habían sido motivos de su separación de Edward antes de finalizar la preparatoria. Cuando vio que él no tardó en emparejarse con Bella, borró los números de teléfono de éste y jamás lo volvió a contactar; aunque los celos de Bella la hacían pensar que ellos se veían a escondidas o incluso que estudiaban en la misma universidad, sin recordar cuál había sido el motivo de su ruptura.

Alice había abandonado el campus universitario para ocuparse de la boda de su hermano adoptivo. Recibió un poco de ayuda de Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper -su novio –. Aunque Rose estaba en total desacuerdo con el casamiento y llegó a pensar en no colaborar para que nada estuviera listo, supo que su mejor amiga hubiese insistido en casarse en cualquier capilla en una esquina, por lo que cambio de opinión y se mantuvo al tanto de todo lo necesario.

Rosalie le sugirió a Emmet que dijera que él tenía una licencia para casar a los novios, de forma que luego pudiese decir que era falsa y que el matrimonio debía ser anulado. Él, que no tenía problemas en complacer a Rose, no se negó, pero Bella que ya conocía las intenciones de su amiga de realizar sabotaje, por lo que insistió a Alice en que consiguiera ella al juez.

La mansión blanca tenía cajas abiertas y sin abrir por todas partes. Rosas blancas y rosadas artificiales, manteles en color crema y bancos para sentarse sin armar.

-La idea de casarnos rápido era que no hiciera todo esto -dijo Edward mientras veía a Alice buscar desesperada en la agenda de teléfono el número del banquete que logró contratar.  
-No, la idea era estresarme el doble -refutó ella marcando con agilidad un número.

El timbre de la casa de los Cullen sonó alterando a Alice un poco más. Le señaló a Jasper la puerta con la boca mientras comenzaba a hablar con la persona al otro lado de la línea.

Jasper caminó a la puerta y abrió sin preguntar quién era. Se quedó perplejo al observar a la joven en el umbral. Una hermosa mujer esbelta, de rasgos finos y cabello rojizo.

-Hola, soy Tanya, amiga de Edward -sonrió y Jasper la dejó pasar, sin dejar de observarla en un fallido intento por disimular.

Tanya pasó junto a Emmet sonriéndole, pero él no se inmutó, su belleza era exótica pero no por eso mayor que la de Rose, quien sonrió orgullosa al notar que Emmet ignoraba a la chica del pelo color cereza.

Alice apenas la miró y por algún motivo, no se sorprendió.

Edward que se hallaba sentado sobre una caja dejó de respirar tan pronto sintió el aroma a vainilla que durante tantos años le había cautivado. El olor a vainilla que caracterizaba a aquella mujer de cabello rojizo y piel de nieve.

-Tanya -dijo Edward en tono incrédulo.  
-¡¡¡Edward!!! -saludó ella con entusiasmo y no temió acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo. Alice miraba de reojo la escena mientras hacía como si siguiera buscando un número en la agenda.

Rosalie, que era muy intuitiva y detallista –aparte de conocedora de que ella era la ex novia de Edward –veía que el amor entre los dos jamás se había acabado. No sabía si saltar en un pie porque la aparición de la pelirroja podría impedir la boda o correr a decirle a Bella que pusiera las cosas en su lugar.

Como pedante que era –y más si se trataba de Edward Cullen –Rose abrió su boca para tensar un poco más la situación

-¿No nos vas a presentar, Edward?

Edward se tensó tanto que fue notorio hasta para Emmet que se caracterizaba por ser distraído.

-Claro -dijo nervioso -ella es Tanya, una amiga de la preparatoria.  
-Ah vaya -dijo Rose en tono hipócrita -entonces conoces a la novia, Bella -sonrió con malicia y notó lo desagradable que le fue escuchar ese nombre a Tanya.  
-Sí claro -dijo ella tratando de no parecer afectada.  
-Soy Rosalie, su mejor amiga -le extendió la mano.

Tal vez Tanya se convirtiera en su mejor aliada. Aunque esa misma intuición le decía que por mucho que amara a Edward, no era la clase de chica que vendría a impedir la boda sino a sonreír hipócritamente mientras Edward daba la afirmativa. Suspiró renuente.

-Yo soy Emmet -también le extendió la mano y Tanya la tomó por más tiempo del que a Rose le hubiera gustado.  
-A mí ya me conoces -dijo Alice saltando de la silla -¿cómo estas?  
-¿Alice? No te había visto. Siempre sabes cómo pasar desapercibida.  
-Tú sabes, aprendí de la mejor.  
-Tanto tiempo sin hablar, ¿qué has hecho de tu vida?

Rosalie contemplaba la escena con tanta intensidad que Alice sintió su mirada y optó por presentar a su novio. Rose supo por el tono que usó Tanya que en realidad no tenían mucho tiempo sin hablar y que probablemente había sido Alice quien había hecho que la invitada llegará una semana antes de la celebración.

-Pensé que no vendrías -dijo Edward.  
-De hecho, no iba a hacerlo. En vista de que no recibí invitación -dijo en tono irónico -pero mis hermanas me dijeron que su invitación parecía incluirme.  
-Claro que estabas allí -dijo Alice rodando los ojos.  
-Pensé que me llegaría una invitación a mi casa...  
-Pero Edward...  
-Me confundí –interrumpió él -creía que ya habías regresado a Alaska.

Tanya lo miró diciendo "no te creo pero nada" y luego sonrió.

-Creo que me iré -dijo Rosalie harta de que ella fuera la causa de que la conversación no estuviera fluyendo. Apagó su teléfono para no recibir llamadas de su amiga mientras aclaraba si decirle o no sobre la invitada que acababa de llegar.

-¿Tienes dónde quedarte, cariño? -le preguntó a Tanya.  
-Reservamos habitaciones para todos cerca de aquí -respondió Alice.  
-Oh, genial. Preguntaba porque mi compañera de cuarto está de viaje... Pero ya que tienes donde estar -sonrió.

Emmet y Rose se despidieron de los Cullen y de Jasper, y Rosalie al despedirse de Tanya no dudo en susurrarle "estoy de tu lado, cariño".

Tanya quedó confundida, ella sólo había ido a ver a su ex novio casarse dispuesta a manejar el dolor de su corazón, al saberlo perdido para siempre. Pero ¿podían esas palabras significar que había oportunidad de cancelar la boda? Si era así, ¿por qué a Rose le interesaba aquello siendo ella la mejor amiga de la novia?

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. A Tanya no le interesaba cancelar la boda si eso no le certificaba que volvería a los brazos de Edward.

Jacob por su parte abrazaba a Bella disfrutando de su olor, dispuesto a estar a su lado ese día si eso era lo que ella quería, pero Jacob era astuto y podía escuchar el palpitar del corazón de Bella. Podía sentir cómo ese corazón latía por él, y sabía que nadie la haría más feliz que él. Darse por vencido no estaba entre sus cualidades.

Bella disfrutaba del calor de Jacob, con la esperanza de que pudiera seguir abrazándolo aunque estuviese casada y con una esperanza aún más grande de cobrar valentía y cumplir su promesa.

Edward miraba a Tanya sentarse en una de las cajas frente a él, haciendo sus cabellos bailar y enseñando la justa cantidad de piel. Edward veía que ella era mucho más hermosa de lo que había sido y moría de celos de pensar que era a causa de otro hombre que la sabía tratar mejor que él.

**

* * *

**

Bueno, no queda demasiado de esta historia D: pero ahora es que empieza lo bueno; a sólo una semana de la boda... qué rapido pasa el tiempo no??

Podrá Isabella decidir amar? Primero deberíamos conocer su definición de "amar"

Gracias Poppy por todo, me alegra mucho que mis fics te gusten :D

**xoxo**

**Robin Wolfe**


	8. Mi dama de honor

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Mi dama de honor**

Faltaban tres días para la boda y el ambiente parecía haber cambiado significativamente en Forks.

Charlie abría la puerta de la habitación de Bella cada mañana antes de irse en la patrulla para verificar que ella seguía ahí y que Edward no estaba de visita. Recogía sus cosas de la sala para seguir fingiendo que dormía junto a Renée y al llegar al trabajo se dedicaba a llamar a viejos amigos que lo ayudaran en asuntos del divorcio.

Renée por su parte, comenzaba a sospechar de las intenciones de su futuro ex esposo. La intuición de las Swan era por naturaleza buena y como tal, Renée comenzó a preocuparse por no quemar la cena y le ofreció a Charlie espacio junto a ella en la cama. Pero ya él tenía una decisión tomada y no daría vuelta atrás.

Esme se encargaba de los detalles faltantes de la boda, aquellos que Alice no tenía tiempo de ocuparse. Buscaba a Bella todos los días al trabajo y la llevaba a revisar centros de mesa, manteles y aderezos para los tentempiés. Bella no estaba muy a gusto, probablemente porque el tiempo que pasaba con Esme, ella lo tenía planificado para un viejo amigo.

Carlisle se hallaba distante de los arreglos para la celebración. Trabajaba horas extra en el hospital, sintiendo que el evento no tenía peso para ocupar su tiempo, sino que más bien le haría perder dinero y horas parado frente a un presbítero, porque sospechaba que aquel matrimonio no acabaría en nada bueno.

Tanya dormía en el cuarto de Alice y se quedaba las noches en vela hablando con ella, esperando que ésta le diera algún indicio de que la había invitado con intenciones de suspender el casamiento; pero Alice no le daba ni una pista y Tanya comenzaba a sospechar que su amiga la había invitado para verla sufrir. Desconocía la razón, pero no le quedaban ganas de pensar algo mejor.

Jacob pasaba el día entero haciéndole arreglos a una Harley que había encontrado descompuesta en la carretera. Llamaba a Bella en las noches y Charlie le decía con pesar que ya estaba dormida. Jacob se imaginaba que los preparativos la tenían agotada y ni siquiera pensaba en ir a visitarla.

Rosalie había abandonado sus planes de sabotaje, se dedicó a estudiar para sus exámenes parciales y agradecer que fuera capaz de amar a Emmet y decírselo sin miedos. Seguía en desacuerdo con la boda pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar por una causa que no era suya. Había dado sus advertencias y opiniones, si nadie la quería escuchar, no se iba a poner a gritar. Tenía la firme convicción de que el que quiere oír escucha hasta los susurros del viento y el que no, usa tapones.

Edward pasaba todo el día en la Universidad, bajo la amenaza de Alice de que no podía llegar a la casa sin avisar por si acaso Bella estaba usando el vestido de novia, lo cual le ahorró el tener que inventarse excusas para mantenerse lejos de la tentación de Tanya.

Pasaba los días en Seattle, finalizando los detalles de la luna de miel, la cual constaría sólo de un fin de semana en vista de que él seguía estudiando. Entraba ocasionalmente al que pronto sería su apartamento y se quedaba en el balcón observando los autos pasar preguntándose con pesar por qué demonios se iba a casar.

Bella se levantaba temprano y desayunaba huevos con tocino, con la esperanza oculta de que engordara y el vestido ya no le entrara; pero tenía rápido metabolismo y ese truco no parecía funcionar.

Marcaba con agilidad el número de Jacob, para escuchar la voz de Billy repitiendo "está durmiendo" sin saber que en las noches Charlie le decía lo mismo a su amigo. Sólo entonces llamaba a su futuro esposo para desearle un feliz día y que él hiciera lo propio.

Arrancaba con su pickup hacia la tienda de deportes Newton, donde trabajaba hasta las cinco de la tarde, cuando Esme llegaba a frustrarle sus planes.

Llegaba a la casa siempre alrededor de las diez, agotada hasta las canas que no tenía. Recalentaba la comida hecha con esfuerzo por Renée, se duchaba y nada más acostarse en su cama ya estaba soñando.

Faltaban tres días para la boda y Bella despertó de un mal sueño. Se duchó y se colocó el suéter de la nube sonriente. No desayunó y partió hacia el trabajo con las manos temblándole contra el volante. No estaba segura de poder manejar. Llegó a la tienda de los Newton y se dispuso a trabajar, tratando de no pensar en nada que con su sueño pudiera relacionar.

-Buenos días –dijo una voz gruesa tras el sonido de las campanillas de la puerta.

-Buenos días –respondió Bella limpiando el vidrio del mostrador – ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –levantó la vista y se quedó petrificada.

Jacob sonrió.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-El suéter –dijo él como si fuera obvio señalándole el pecho.

-Ah, no encontré otra cosa –mintió.

-Ajá… ¿hasta qué hora trabajas?

-Todo el día.

-Bella trabaja hasta las cinco –respondió Mike a lo lejos, que odiaba más a Edward que a Jacob.

-Dijiste todo el día.

-Debo ir a ver algo de la música para el sábado.

-Soy tu dama de honor –le recordó –llévame.

-Pero es que voy con Esme.

-¿Por qué no te tomas el día, Bella? Creo que tu dama de honor merece saber los detalles de la boda.

-No puedo, Mike. Yo… no puedo pagarte este día después.

-Tienes un mes sin tomar un día libre. Podrías tomarte estos tres días si quisieras.

Jacob enarcó las cejas y le envío una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Newton.

-Tu jefe ha hablado –dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros. –Además… necesitas relajarte –dijo de nuevo señalando el suéter.

Bella cedió con facilidad y se fue junto a Jacob en el Rabbit. Bella llamó a Esme para obtener la dirección del lugar y se fueron rumbo a Port Angels.

Una vez ahí, decidieron primero comer un helado.

-Entonces, ¿qué soñaste?, ¿Qué te casabas con Edward? –dijo Jacob irónicamente robándole a Bella de su helado.

-No, soñé que tú eras un idiota… Ah no, espera, esa es la realidad –dijo Bella sacándole la lengua y golpeándole con la cucharilla en los dedos para alejarlo de su helado.

-Me haces cosquillas, Bella. Ah, me estás pegando, lo siento, no lo había notado –respondió él con el mismo tono.

-Tonto.

-Hermosa.

-Patán.

-Inteligente.

-Imbécil.

-Perfecta.

Bella se metió una bocanada grande de helado que le enfrío el cerebro, pero qué más podía hacer, se había quedado sin palabras. Porque no conocía insultos que lo describieran a él. Por su mente sólo cruzaban palabras como: lindo, amigable, perfecto, cariñoso, risueño, cálido… y muchas más que hasta le daba pena pensar.

-¿Qué has hecho estos días? –preguntó Bella.

-Estoy trabajando en un proyecto. Creo que te gustará.

-¿Otro auto?

-Algo mejor –Bella se quedó esperando que diera más detalles, pero como no lo hizo, tampoco se atrevió a preguntar.

Jacob terminó su helado y se puso a jugar con la cucharilla sobre la mesa, sonriéndole a Bella de esa forma que a ella la hacía suspirar en silencio y que las mariposas en su estómago comenzaran a volar.

-¿Qué música elegirás?

-Por mí ninguna. Música significa baile, baile significa pasar vergüenza.

-Debe haber una canción lenta, algo para que bailes con tu dama de honor –dijo Jacob de nuevo sonriéndole, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara inevitablemente.

-El otro día –Bella comió otro poco de helado –me dijiste algo sobre Leah y yo no te presté suficiente atención.

-Ah, eso –dijo Jacob rodando los ojos.

-Sí, eso –dijo Bella sonriendo –cuéntame todo.

-Bien –Jacob se encogió de hombros –estaba durmiendo y alguien tocó la puerta, sabía que me tenía que parar porque Billy andaba fuera, así que…-Bella hizo un gesto raro con los ojos –ah, ¿no querías tantos detalles?

-Cuéntamelo como me lo quieras contar –dijo ella mordiéndose los labios.

-Bien. Leah llegó, me dijo "estoy harta de ti", le dije "eso ya lo sabía" y ella se dio media vuelta, me mostró su dedo del medio –dijo él rodando los ojos haciendo ver que aquello era muy infantil –y gritó "no me vuelvas a buscar nunca en tu vida". Y sabía que cuando decía eso, se refería a lo contrario exactamente.

-Entonces la buscaste.

Jacob enarcó las cejas.

-¿Por qué crees que le daría el gusto?

Bella no respondió.

-De cualquier manera, al día siguiente fui a casa de los Clearwater, tenía unos asuntos que hacer con Seth: gran error. Toqué la puerta y nadie me abrió. Escuché que me siseaban y cuando me volví, Seth me haló por los pies y caí a su lado en el piso, nos escondimos entre los matorrales y bueno…

-¿Qué? –dijo Bella curiosa.

-La puerta se abrió y no precisamente era Sue la del otro lado.

-¿Leah? –dijo Bella como si eso no fuera una sorpresa

-¡Sam!, ¡era Sam! Y sólo llevaba sus bóxers, miró a cada lado y los brazos de Leah lo metieron de regreso a la casa. Me quedé con la boca abierta y Seth tuvo que ayudarme a reaccionar. No era que no me lo esperara o que incluso no supiera que eso había pasado antes, era el hecho de verlo con mis propios ojos, fue… no lo sé.

Bella se sintió nauseabunda de repente. Jacob había sufrido tantas veces. Por Claire, por Leah y ahora por ella. Se sentía terrible además porque parecía que su amigo estaba destinado a vivir lo mismo siempre.

Bella de pronto recordó cuando él había llegado terriblemente herido por haber encontrado a Claire y a Quil en una situación bastante comprometedora en el auto que él mismo le había reparado a su amigo; luego la había visto a ella misma sin camisa siendo besada por Edward y ahora a Leah. ¿Es que Jacob no tenía derecho a amar y ser amado?

Parecía que no.

-Pero eso no importa ya –dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros –. Sabes que en realidad nunca quise a Leah, supongo que de cualquier manera no es algo que pagaría por ver, pero no me duele demasiado.

-Claro –fue todo lo que Bella pudo contestar.

Se levantó de la mesa dejando medio helado en la tinita. Jacob no le prestó atención y fue junto a ella hasta el auto.

Jacob le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero. Una vez los dos adentro, Jacob encendió la radio y el motor.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-A Forks. No tengo ánimos de elegir canciones.

-Oh vamos, Bells. Tienes que hacerlo.

-Primero debería querer.

Jacob se quedó callado, porque esas eran las palabras que él había usado para decirle que no debía casarse. Condujo de regreso a Forks, mas no llevo a Bella a su casa sino a La Push.

-Quiero ir a mi casa, Jake.

-No seas aburrida.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó a caminar por la arena.

-Siempre solíamos hacer esto.

-Todos los días.

-Solíamos ser felices –dijo Jacob con pesar.

-Todos los días –completó Bella –. Supongo que mientras creces todo se complica. Todo era sencillo cuando podía darte un beso inocente porque éramos el papá y la mamá de Rebecca y Seth.

-Era sencillo cuando podía tomar tu mano –acercó su mano al brazo de Bella y fue acariciándola hasta rozar sus dedos y estrecharlos –y no temer que tu novio me matara.

-Solía ser sencillo decirte que te amaba y no temer que por eso nuestra amistad se fuera a acabar.

-Solía ser sencillo cuando sólo éramos tú y yo –suspiró Jacob.

-A veces quisiera volver el tiempo atrás.

"Y ser lo que solíamos ser" pensó Bella; "ser amigos y amantes a la vez sin que eso fuera un problema. Poder besarte porque sentía ganas de hacerlo y abrazarte tocando tus pectorales, dejando que tu mano acariciara mi trasero o que jugara con mi camisa hasta sacarla de mi cuerpo. Solía ser tan sencillo cuando para eso no teníamos tabú… solía ser simple, hasta que sentí que yo no era la única para ti; hasta que me di cuenta que con Leah llegabas más lejos… a partir de entonces, mi mundo cambió"

Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Jacob y él acarició su cabello y la besó sobre ellos.

-Quisiera saber por qué todo cambió… -dijo Jacob sin entender qué había pasado entre los dos.

-Yo sólo quisiera que no hubiese tenido que cambiar.

-No tuvo que ser así –dijo Jacob jugando con el anillo que ocupaba uno de los dedos de Bella. Queriendo destruirlo. Había llegado a pensar que convencería a Bella a base de amor y que ese diamante que le adornaba no significaría nada para ella, pero las cosas no parecían así.

-Te amo, Jake –fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que su voz se rompiera en llanto y se enterrara en el pecho de él.

Se veía a sí misma, casada, cargando los hijos que seguramente Edward ansiaba, y en ellos no veía nada que amara; como tampoco lo veía en ese hombre de cabellos broncíneos. Le resultaba tan trágico pensar en un futuro con Edward y tan placentero pensar en un simple minuto con Jacob, con quien quería compartir cada segundo de su vida.

Le importaba poco si el mundo se acababa si ella podía pasar ese último minuto con Jacob Black.

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas, como les dije estuve full ocupada, y terminé fue este y no el de Cuarto Creciente ;D

Tal vez para cuando lean esto ya sea sábado 28/11 (mi cumpleaños xD) o tal vez no... en mi país falta una hora y media para que llegue a mis seventeen forever (que espero no sean forever xq ansio mis 18 xD) así que bueno... qué creeen que le pase a Bella x esa cabecita lok? seguro que nada coherente!! u_u Y aaaaww Jacob díganme que lo aman y no me den spoilers de la peli new moon que aun no la veo D:

**xoxo**

**Robin Wolfe**


	9. El último tesoro

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

* * *

_Llega lo **M** de esta historia... o.o _

_Gracias: El último polvo-Caramelos de Cianuro n_n_

* * *

**Capítulo 9. El último tesoro**

Bella durmió hasta el mediodía del viernes, por primera vez en más o menos dos años dormía tanto. Los leves rayos solares del amanecer no la afectaron puesto que había cerrado ventanas y cortinas. No quería visitas nocturnas. Se suponía que Edward estaba en su despedida de soltero y ella debía estarlo también. Sin embargo como era usual en ella arruinó los planes de Alice. No tenía ningún interés en pasar una noche mirando a un desconocido bailándole en trapos menores, a menos de que ese bailarín se apellidara Black, y como eso no era parte del plan, prefirió dormir hasta que ya no pudiera más.

Eran las doce del mediodía del viernes. Faltaban 29 horas para la boda y ya Bella temblaba sólo de pensar que iría al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, tratando de no caerse de bruces, de no vomitar y por sobre todo, de no mirar atrás.

-Bueno cariño, aún no despierta –dijo Renée desde la puerta.

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo –sonó imponente Rosalie justo antes de hacer repiquetear sus tacones de aguja sobre las escaleras.

Bella se cubrió con las sábanas para no ver a su amiga que de seguro venía a darle un sermón de "aún estás a tiempo".

Rosalie abrió la puerta sin tocar y lanzó las sábanas de Bella directo al piso.

-Vamos, tienes mucho que hacer hoy.

-No quiero.

-Estás a punto de hacer muchas cosas que no quieres –sentenció Rosalie haciendo que Bella diera un brinco de la cama.

-o-

Bella bajó las escaleras luego de darse un largo baño en el que trató de no pensar en nada. Bella se sentó junto a Rose y la miró esperando algo de ella.

-Toma –dijo Rosalie entregándole a Bella una pequeña bolsita.

-¿Qué es? –dijo Bella tomándola y agitándola en su oreja.

-Algo viejo, para la buena suerte –Rosalie sonrió –debes usarlo en la boda.

_Algo está mal. _Pensó Bella, ¿por qué a Rosalie le interesaba la suerte para su boda si esperaba que ésta fracasara?

Bella abrió la bolsita con curiosidad y extrajo una cuerdita de cuero, de ésta colgaba un dije que en cuanto Bella lo vio, las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos para después rodar por sus mejillas como pequeñas cascadas.

-No seas ridícula, Bella.

-¿Por qué me das esto ahora? –dijo Bella sin poder contener el llanto.

-Porque debes usar algo viejo, algo prestado, algo robado, algo nuevo y algo azul –sonrió Rosalie con picardía.

-No, ¿por qué me das _esto_? –preguntó Bella haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y agitando la cuerdita a la vez.

-Porque me dijiste que lo hiciera. Me dijiste que te lo devolviera cuando fuera necesario hacerte reaccionar.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito un tiempo a solas, por favor –dijo secando sus lágrimas.

-No cometas el mismo error dos veces, Bella –dijo Rosalie con voz firme.

Rose se levantó del sillón y se fue de la casa. Pronto se escuchó el tenue sonido del motor de su auto y luego el silencio reinó en la casa de los Swan, para luego ser reemplazado por los gemidos de tristeza que salían de la garganta de la futura novia.

Bella se hallaba con la cabeza entre las rodillas y la pulsera entre sus dedos. Acariciando el dije pensando que era la piel de Jacob.

La pulsera, había sido un regalo de Jacob después de su primer beso, aquel tímido roce de sus labios. De la cuerdita de cuero colgaba un lobo tallado a mano sobre madera.

-_¿Por qué un lobo, Jake? _

_-Los perros siempre simbolizan al mejor amigo, ¿no? –_Bella asintió sonrojándose ligeramente y Jacob sintió un nudo en su garganta _–y los lobos son más que perros –_sonrió _–Bueno, es para q…ue se…pas que…yo…yo…pue…do ser más…que tu…amigo…tamb…ién –_las palabras salían entrecortadas de su boca. Bella se sonrojó y no dijo nada al respecto.

Al día siguiente le entregó la pulsera a Rosalie.

-_Guárdame esto, Rose. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Me da miedo, si Charlie lo encuentra… _-dijo Bella temblando.

_-No seas tonta, Bella. –_dijo Rosalie devolviéndole la pulsera.

_-Rose, por favor. _

_-¿Ya eres novia de Jake? _

_-¡NO! ¿Te volviste loca? _

_-No, la loca eres tú. Ese niño te adora y tú a él. _

_-Claro que no –_dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos.

_-No me quedaré con esto, Isabella. _

_-Quédatelo…por favor. Quédatelo y devuélvemelo cuando te parezca necesario hacerme ver lo estúpida que fui. _

Ahora que recordaba por qué Rose se lo estaba devolviendo, Bella se dio cuenta de su error. De haber rechazado al lobo y haberse quedado con el perro. Quería un mejor amigo, lo quería con tanta fuerza que olvidó que los amigos podían ser más que eso.

Contempló la pulsera y siguió llorando pero con menor intensidad. Le costaba deshacer el nudo en su garganta, pero sabía que nada lograba con aquello. Necesitaba hacer las cosas bien. Tal vez no fuera tan tarde aún.

Se estrujo los ojos para dejar de llorar y trato de disimular un poco con ayuda de maquillaje, aunque sabía perfectamente que Jacob reconocería a mil metros de distancia que había estado llorando.

-o-

-Bells –suspiró Jacob tratando de no mostrar su emoción al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrar esos ojos chocolate llorosos.

-Jake –trató ella de sonreír.

-Pasa –sonrió él ampliamente. Prefirió omitir el hecho de que Bella parecía venir de un funeral.

Bella entró a la casa mirando alrededor.

-Billy fue a casa de Sue, ¿qué querías?

-Necesito algo…

-¿Qué será? –preguntó Jacob curioso.

Jacob se quedó observando la mano donde Bella llevaba el anillo de compromiso. Esa misma mano ahora estaba adornada por la pulsera que él le había dado hacía seis años. Se quedó observándola y tragó en seco.

-¿Algo viejo? –preguntó él señalando con sus labios la pulsera.

-¿Qué otras cosas se usan? –preguntó Bella.

-Algo nuevo, algo prestado, algo azul… y algo robado, a veces.

-No sería capaz de robar algo…

-¿Segura? –preguntó Jacob acercándose a ella, inclinándose hacia sus labios.

-Si te pones así, no sería un robo en realidad.

Jacob se separó y se sentó en el sillón.

-Bien. Tampoco quisiera que me besaras.

Bella se sentó junto a él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Jacob ladeó su cara un poco y Bella se acercó ligeramente, pegó sus labios a los de él y aprisionó su lengua en un solo movimiento. No sólo quería robarle un beso, sino todo su sabor, su calor. Toda la pasión que él tenía reservada para ella.

Bella se separó lo suficiente para que ambos respiraran del aliento del otro, aprovechando para también robarle eso.

-Lo hago por la buena suerte. Necesitaba robar algo.

-No es justo –dispuso Jacob mirándola con deseo –también debería poder robarte algo.

Pasó sus dedos por el borde de su cara y su cuello, sintiendo la piel erizarse a su paso. Se acercó un poco más y jadeó sobre los labios de Bella, haciendo que ella se los relamiera y se acercara tratando de volver a besarlo; pero Jacob se apartó dejándola con ganas de más.

La cargó con una mano y la llevó a su habitación. Corrió a la sala para pegar la llave a la cerradura de la puerta principal, no tenía tiempo de interrupciones. Regresó a su cuarto y tuvo que tragar en seco cuando encontró a Bella ya sin camisa. Ella tampoco tenía tiempo que perder.

-Perfecta –masculló Jacob en un tono apenas audible.

-Perfecto –sonrió Bella.

Jacob avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y las bajó por sus brazos y sus muñecas. Se inclinó hacia ella, la besó en la comisura de sus labios, y subió hasta su oído.

-Hay algo que te está sobrando –susurró en su oído, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y le sopló el cuello con suspiros delicados.

Bella gimió y se sintió humedecerse. Respiró agitadamente y colocó una de sus manos aprisionadas por las de Jacob en el borde de su pantalón y la otra la subió por su espalda hasta tocar el broche del sostén.

-No es eso –susurró Jacob. Tomó ambas manos de Bella y las colocó frente a sus ojos. Las besó delicadamente y retiró el anillo de diamante. –Sólo esto, es un poco perturbador.

Bella se mordió los labios y no miró donde Jacob colocaba el anillo. Sólo se concentró en quitarle la camisa y contemplar su trabajado abdomen. Paseó las manos por las marcas de sus abdominales y Jacob retomó el lugar que Bella le había ofrecido en su espalda. Le retiró el sostén y comenzó a besarla por toda la piel expuesta. Bella paseaba las manos por su espalda y gemía más fuerte en su oído cada vez que Jacob se acercaba más a su pezón.

Cada uno se bajó sus pantalones y Jacob tendió a Bella en la cama y le retiró la ropa interior con un movimiento lento de sus manos. Se deleitó de mirarla y olerla. Él mismo se retiró sus bóxers y posicionó su erección sobre el centro palpitante de Bella.

El cuerpo de Bella comenzó a temblar y sus manos no soltaron la espalda de Jacob cuando éste se dejó caer lentamente sobre ella…penetrándola como tantas veces había soñado hacerlo. Bella enterró las uñas en la musculosa espalda de Jacob y gritó tan fuerte que excitó a Jacob el doble de lo que estaba, él ni se preocupó de callarla, quería escucharla gemir y gritar, sentirla contraerse a su alrededor y temblando debajo de su cuerpo, escuchar los latidos desbocados de su corazón, oler su excitación, probar su sudor y las lágrimas saladas que brotaban sin que Bella pudiera controlarlo. Jacob quería mirarla, comérsela sólo con los ojos. Clavar su vista en esa mirada chocolate que le expresaba fácilmente todo lo que sentía. Mirar sus senos y su piel. Jacob quería sentir sus cinco sentidos a la máxima potencia.

Bella también. Amaba tocar la piel cálida y los músculos torneados de Jacob, pasearse por su espalda y sus glúteos sin pudor, sentir sus manos recorriéndola por todas las zonas jamás exploradas; lo escuchaba gemir y jadear en su oído y sobre su piel, probaba sus labios, su pecho. Olía el sudor de ambos, la excitación de ambos…el amor de ambos. Y lo veía, porque eso no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se quedaba hipnotizada en esa mirada profunda.

Bella se posicionó encima de Jacob, moviéndose en círculos sobre él. Sintiendo ella misma cómo las paredes de su intimidad se contraían.

-o-

Bella se quedó dormida después de aquel arduo trabajo. Su cabeza se elevaba según las respiraciones de Jacob. Ambos dormían tranquilamente mientras Billy llamaba a la puerta sin respuesta. Cuando la noche cayó sobre Forks, Billy se fue a casa de los Swan sin saber que también buscaban desesperados a Bella. Pero Billy y Charlie no eran tontos. Faltaban 22 horas para la boda y ambos abandonaron la búsqueda. Billy se quedó a dormir en casa de los Swan mientras Bella reposaba en casa de los Black.

-o-

Bella sintió que se venía y pensó que aún era parte de su sueño. Se aferró la sábana a su pecho y disfrutó del éxtasis sin saber si seguía dormida. Comenzó a gemir en voz alta –sin saber que lo hacía –mientras Jacob disfrutaba del elixir que Bella le regalaba con cada probada. Mientras más bebía, más se reproducía. Jacob lamía el centro líquido de Bella como si lo hiciera de un volcán de chocolate, disfrutaba cada probada y jugaba haciéndole formas con la lengua.

Bella abrió los ojos cuando le pareció que los jadeos los estaba haciendo en voz alta. Sintió la lengua de Jacob explorarla y se quedó muda.

-No –gimió Jacob por su cuenta. –No te calles –suplicó.

Y no tenía que pedirlo, sólo tenía que regresar a su trabajo para lograr que Bella produjera todos esos sonidos que a él le encantaban.

Y se sentía a su vez el ser más estúpido del mundo. Porque sabía que esto no bastaría para impedir la boda, pero poco le importaba en ese momento, sólo quería disfrutar de cada rincón inexplorado de su cuerpo, ser el primero en todo. Era una maldita despedida, sin que hubiese habido un saludo.

-Jacob –dijo ella tomándolo por los cabellos. Jacob la miró y sintió que se volvía a enamorar. Había visto a Bella tantas veces, pero le parecía que ese era la vez que se había visto más hermosa. Su cabello estaba enmarañado y su cara lucía al natural brillando por el halo de luz de luna que comenzaba a iluminar la habitación.

Jacob se acercó a ella, llevaba sus bóxers y se colocó sobre la sábana que cubría a Bella. Juntó sus labios complaciendo los deseos no expresados con palabras por Bella. La besó como nunca lo había hecho. Saboreó su lengua, su paladar, sus encías y dientes y Bella hizo lo mismo. Parecía un beso de sonrisas, puesto que ambos estaban en el éxtasis, en el punto más feliz de toda su vida, al menos así les parecía en el momento.

-Te amo, Bella.

-Te amo, Jake. Y jamás amaré a nadie como te amo a ti.

-Gracias por dejarme ser el primero.

-Desearía haberlo sido para ti –masculló Bella bajando la mirada.

Jacob tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarla.

-Por supuesto que lo fuiste. No me atrevía a tocar un cuerpo que no fuera el tuyo, yo sólo quiero hacer el amor y eso sólo me atrevo a hacerlo contigo.

Bella sonrió y Jacob de nuevo la besó.

**

* * *

**

Ayyy no sé, hoy tuve tiempo y entonces escribí esto :D

Y he aquí lo que creo que haré: terminaré este fic (publicando en días diferentes) y luego iré con CuartoCreciente (:

Bueno babys, creen que Bella se case después de ESO? Es curioso que Kokoro me regaló un oneshoot con cierto parecido xq' pss también es Jake/Bella antes d la boda con Ed xD espero q no haya quedado parecido, xq' saben q a uno siempre le queda la idea d lo que lee o.o

**Robin Wolfe**


	10. Compromiso y promesa

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Promesa y compromiso no es lo mismo. **

Faltaban 9 horas para la boda y ya los problemas habían comenzado. Bella estaba en casa de Jacob: desnuda y sin la virginidad que se suponía le entregaría a Edward tras la boda.

Bella se levantó de la cama dejando a Jacob durmiendo a su lado, se vistió rápidamente y trató de no hacer ruido para poderse ir. Jacob tenía los sentidos muy agudizados, pero prefirió no tratar de detenerla, sólo haría las cosas más difíciles; él sabía desde el mismísimo momento en que le había quitado su ropa interior, que en el momento en el que el sol saliera la verdad se haría presente y el adiós sería real.

No había más que hacer, ni palabras qué decir. Toda su vida la recordaría, sentiría su olor a fresas en sus sábanas y recordaría el sabor de sus lágrimas saladas, los sonidos que su garganta producía… pero jamás la volvería a tener. Bella se casaría con Edward. Esos eran los hechos.

Bella entró a su casa tratando de no hacer ruido.

-¿Qué tal todo por La Push? –preguntó Billy que no tenía sentido de la discreción.

Bella se quedó fría mirándolo, cerró la puerta a su espalda y Charlie y Renée aparecieron saliendo de la cocina. Billy sonrió.

-Yo… -Bella buscaba una frase coherente que decir, pero no se le ocurrían. ¿Qué podía decir? No sólo no podía ocultar que había estado ahí sino lo que había hecho, su cabello estaba desmarañado, su ropa mal colocada y no había pasado la noche en su casa. –Supongo que todo está bien –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cariño, Alice dijo que vendría en una hora. –dijo Renée con dulzura.

-¿Vino para acá? –inquirió Bella histérica.

-Para tu suerte, no. Sólo telefoneó.

-¿Una hora?

-Hace media hora, eso dijo.

Bella corrió escaleras arriba, se metió en la ducha aunque no deseaba despegarse del olor de Jacob, pero ¿qué opción tenía? Ninguna en realidad.

Se bañó y se vistió rapidísimo y bajó a sentarse en la cocina con sus padres.

-¿Y Billy?

-Ya se fue. Supuso que ya podría entrar a su casa –dijo Charlie sin usar un tono de regaño.

Bella no dijo nada.

-Voy a ir a la casa de los Cullen, tal vez necesiten ayuda en algo –dijo Renée tomando su bolso.

-Ajam –dijo Bella.

Cuando Renée se hubo ido, Charlie aprovechó para hablar con su hija.

-Bella, sabes que quisiera que no te fueras a casar con Cullen, pero hacerte esto a ti, hacerle esto a Jacob, ¿te parece lo correcto?

Bella negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando por la ventana, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus párpados.

-Quería darte esto –Bella se volvió a mirarlo, Charlie tenía en las manos un collar de perlas con un cisne en el centro –es el collar que tu madre usó en la boda, ya sabes, un objeto viejo y prestado.

-Gracias –dijo Bella tomándolo.

-No Bella, es una maldición.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Renée lo usó y nuestro matrimonio no funciona. No hay suerte que pueda venir de este collar. Repetirás la historia que odias, no hay matrimonio que funcione sin amor.

-Lo sé. Y no te diré que amo a Edward, pero…

-¿Te alejarás de Jacob? –preguntó Charlie en un suspiro.

-Desearía jamás tener que hacerlo.

Bella miró la pulsera del lobo colgando de su mano.

-Dejé el anillo en casa de Jacob –dijo en un susurro –supongo que no estoy comprometida en realidad. Jamás lo estuve, no con Edward.

-El compromiso no se lleva en una prenda.

-Por eso digo, papá. He estado comprometida con Jacob desde siempre y jamás un diamante me lo ha dicho.

El timbre de la casa de los Swan interrumpió la conversación de Bella y su padre. Charlie abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Alice. Ella lo saludó y entró dando saltitos con una bolsa en las manos.

-Hola Bella.

-Alice –suspiró ella.

-Las dejaré solas –dijo Charlie y se fue a la sala a ver la televisión.

-Mejor, tal vez no quieras que tu padre vea lo que te traigo.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Bella.

Alice le entregó la bolsa.

Bella la abrió renuente, sacando una caja con la inscripción «Victoria's Secret». Bella suspiró. Extrajo de la bolsa un conjunto bastante comprometedor en color azul, con encajes, bordados y cintas que Bella se preguntaba cómo debía ponérselos. Lo metió todo de nuevo en la caja y en la bolsa.

-Gracias –dijo rodando los ojos.

-El azul es el color favorito de Edward y debes usar algo azul para la boda. Ya sabes, algo azul, algo viejo, algo prestado, algo robado y algo nuevo, ¿lo habías escuchado?

-Suficientes veces –masculló Bella.

-¿Y bien? Ya tienes lo azul, ¿y lo demás? –dijo Alice saltando en la silla, haciendo que su cabello diera brincos sin despeinarla.

-Todo listo.

Alice se quedó mirando el collar que reposaba en la mesa.

-No usarás esto, ¿cierto? –dijo Alice tomando el collar entre sus manos.

-Claro que sí. Es un collar prestado.

-Bella, se supone que las perlas representan lágrimas y son de mala suerte para las novias. No lo usarás.

-Sí lo usaré –dijo Bella arrancándole el collar a Alice –no hay supersticiones, Alice. Un matrimonio funciona sí hay amor, sino no.

-En ese caso, ¿para qué me haces perder el tiempo organizando una boda?

Bella se quedó muda.

-Usa lo que te plazca, incluso esa horrible pulsera que llevas en la mano. Y no uses el anillo de compromiso, ¿para qué? Me pregunto si tan siquiera sabes dónde está.

Alice era demasiado detallista y eso era algo que no estaba a favor de Bella.

-Espero que al menos uses lo que te traje, a Edward le gustará que al menos pueda disfrutar de la ropa interior que verá en su primera vez. En la única vez que los dos tendrán, porque eso es todo lo que quieren: acostarse y nada más. Son repulsivos. –dijo Alice saliendo de la cocina y luego dando un portazo.

Bella no se movió. Se quedó analizando las palabras del duendecillo. Las sentía retumbar en su cabeza.

-¿Te dijo algo que ya no supieras? –preguntó Charlie recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Aún así te casarás, ¿cierto?

-Sí, papá.

-Está bien. Siempre supe que así sería. Dime algo Bella…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Amas a Jacob?

-Con cada latido de mi corazón.

Faltaban 7 horas para la boda y Jacob se encontraba en su taller retomando el proyecto de la Harley. Billy entró al refugio de su hijo empujado por Seth.

-¿Qué haces, hijo?

-Reparo una moto –dijo Jacob rodando los ojos.

-Estoy inválido, no ciego –se rió Billy.

Seth se fue del taller sin que nadie lo corriera. Las cosas habían cambiado significativamente entre él y Jacob a causa de todos los problemas con Leah, por más que fuera, Seth siempre querría lo mejor para su hermana y le costaba tolerar que Jacob no la tratara como se mereciera.

-¿Qué harás hoy?

-Tengo mi plan hecho.

-Le prometiste a Bella que irías a la boda.

-Técnicamente, iré.

-¿La amas?

-Más que a ti –se rió Jacob. –Claro que la amo, papá.

-No me digas que te irás por el "si la amas, déjala ir".

-Eso sería si ella lo amara a él –sonrió Jacob.

Edward estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo sin moverse y respirando sólo por costumbre.

_Hoy me caso. _Pensó con tanta tristeza que le pareció increíble.

-¿Se puede? –preguntó una voz femenina entreabriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Claro –dijo él sin haber reconocido aún la voz de su invitada.

-Hola –dijo Tanya tímidamente y se sentó en el sillón que Edward tenía en la habitación.

-Hola –dijo él sorprendido de que ella estuviera allí.

-Faltan –Tanya miró su reloj –cinco horas para tu boda, ¿emocionado?

-Ah, sí, seguro –dijo Edward tratando de fingir entusiasmo, pero no lo logró.

-¿Y a dónde irán de luna de miel?

-Nada espectacular –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros -¿qué ha sido de tu vida _princesa_? –Edward se sonrojó y Tanya también. Ése era el apodo que él le solía decir mientras eran novios, pero le parecía tan extraño decírselo sin que fueran nada el uno del otro. Y sin que pudieran serlo.

-Eh…eh –titubeó ella aún pensando en el apodo que Edward le había dicho –na…da _príncipe –_se le escapó a ella también.

Edward tragó saliva y se le quedó observando fijamente. Tanya era mucho más bella de lo que había sido en los tiempos de la escuela.

-¿Estás listo? –preguntó Tanya.

-Supongo –masculló Edward.

-¿Te molesta si hago algo? –dijo Tanya acercándose a Edward más de lo que él se creía capaz de tolerar.

Edward tragó en seco y sintió el aliento de Tanya golpeándole el rostro. Podía aspirar tanto su aroma que casi sentía que masticaba las nueces de su perfume.

-El que calla otorga –dijo ella con voz seductora. Se acercó más a él y lo besó con pasión en la mejilla. Un simple roce de los carnosos labios de ella y las delgadas mejillas de Edward. Tanya bajó su mano hasta posarse en el miembro de Edward, lo acarició y en un movimiento que a Edward no le dio tiempo de percibir, se había ido de la habitación. Dejando a Edward con un dolor adicional al que había estado sintiendo.

A Edward le pareció una locura recordar todos los momentos que había vivido con Tanya. Habían sido novios durante cuatro años, se habían jurado amor eterno y habían lamentado que la eternidad no fuera tal, que algún día morirían y se tendrían que separar.

Tenían tantos planes a futuro juntos que se arruinaron por no querer vivir el presente; después de todo, aquello parecía ser el pasado… y su futuro no pintaba ningún panorama en el que aparecieran los dos.

-_¿Me lo prometes? _

_-Claro príncipe. Serás el primero en poseerme –_prometió Tanya mientras Edward besaba sus nudillos.

-_En la graduación. _

_-No habría ocasión más especial para compartir contigo. _

Pero Tanya no había ido al baile y Edward había ido con Bella.

-_Buenas noches –_dijo Edward despidiendo a Bella en la puerta de su casa. Ella con el deseo ardiendo y él con el remordimiento de igual forma.

-_¿No quieres pasar? Mis papás están en La Push…_

_-No, yo…debo irme. –_masculló Edward deseando llegar a su casa y componerle la más triste canción a Tanya. La triste canción que jamás le tocó, porque después de ese día, no la volvió a ver. Porque Tanya huyó dolida pensando que Edward jamás la querría de nuevo, porque rompió con él para hacerse más fácil la vida y terminó con el alma partida pensando que Edward amaba a Bella más de lo que jamás la había amado a ella.

_Comunicación. _Pensó Edward. El problema que causa todo lo demás.

Bella abrió la puerta con un suspiro y dejó pasar a Esme, Renée, Rosalie y a una Alice que no la miraba a los ojos. Todas llevaban bolsas en las manos y sonrisas hipócritas. Todas menos Rosalie, que más bien llevaba una sonrisa cínica.

-Lo he visto, no habrá boda hoy –masculló Alice.

-¿Ahora eres vidente? –preguntó Rosalie.

-No, sólo hay que ver el rostro de Bella.

_Ojalá no te equivoques. _Pensó Rosalie.

Las cuatro mujeres comenzaron a vestir a Bella. Rosalie fue la primera ayudándole a atarle las miles de cintas que traía el conjunto que le había regalado Alice. Bella sólo miraba el reloj deseando que se hiciera muy tarde, hubiese un tornado o Edward llamara diciendo "no puedo hacerlo".

Renée y Esme fueron las siguientes en ayudar, le colocaron el vestido que resultó ser más llamativo de lo que Bella hubiese querido. Se sintió extraña al mirarse frente al espejo proclamando una pureza que no poseía. Se sentía traicionera pero de ninguna forma se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Alice comenzó a sacar zapatos –todos de tacón alto –para que Bella se los probara hasta elegir el que le parecía más soportable.

No hubo maquillaje, lo único en lo que la complacieron. Probablemente porque todas esperaban que la ceremonia acabara en llanto.

Alice, Renée y Esme dejaron a Bella con Rosalie por pedido de esta última.

-¿Lista?

-Nunca lo estaré.

-¿Algo que me quieras contar? –sugirió la rubia.

Bella trató de no responder.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bella, hoy deberías tener el período –dijo Rosalie sin problema.

-¿El qué? –dijo Bella en un grito de pánico.

-Siempre te llega dos días después que a mí.

-Deben ser los nervios, Rose. No me vengas con cuentos. Nadie queda embarazado la primera vez y el período no deja de venir al día siguiente.

-¿Ah no? –dijo Rosalie rodando los ojos.

Jacob estaba parado frente al espejo, acomodando su corbata y peinando su cabello.

-¿Qué es lo que harás? –preguntó Seth mirándolo y bostezando a la vez.

-Es un secreto… ¿me haces un favor?

-Depende.

-Dime que tu hermana está bien.

-De hecho, lo está. Eres una mierda y lo sabes, jamás la había visto tan feliz.

Jacob sonrió y se ajustó la corbata.

-Lo sé. Gracias.

Se acercó a Seth y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no eres mujer Seth? Todo sería tan fácil –dijo en chiste Jacob.

Seth se rió. Jacob salió de la casa y se quedó parado con las manos en los bolsillos en el umbral. Vestía como un pingüino, lo cual le parecía estúpido, pero haría lo que fuera por Bella, eso era obvio para cualquiera que lo viera.

**

* * *

**

Lo prometido es deuda... Faltan 2 ó 3 capis. Una vez terminado esto, seguiré con Cuarto Creciente

_Reviews?_

**Robin Wolfe**


	11. Ser feliz

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Ser feliz **

Resulta extraño que la felicidad no es una emoción, sino un estado. Eres o no eres feliz. Puedes tener minutos de alegría o de tristeza. O puedes tener una vida feliz o desdichada.

Isabella Swan, Jacob Black, Edward Cullen y Tanya Denalí estaban a minutos de elegir el estado en el que vivirían.

Bella tenía diseñado un plan para su vista: se miraba al espejo, miraba el reloj. Y repetía el procedimiento una y otra vez. Se encontraba sentada en un sillón de cuero blanco, en la habitación de Alice.

Edward se encontraba en la sala, conversando con su cuñado Jasper y su amigo Emmet. ¿El tema? Indirectas que decían "no te cases". Esme dejaba pasar a los invitados y Edward los recibía con una sonrisa bien actuada.

Tanya se encontraba en el jardín de la casa de los Cullen, preguntándose si su vida no había sido ya lo suficientemente humillante. Planteándose formas de escapar de allí, de desaparecer y no tener que presenciar cómo el hombre que amaba recibía a _otra _en el altar.

Jacob había regresado al interior de la casa. Se sentó en el sofá y se quedó observando las pelusas revolotear en el aire.

Los cuatro, negaban su felicidad como si luego fuera tan fácil volverla a hallar. Sabían que las decisiones que tomaran ese día, marcarían el resto de sus vidas.

-Es hora Bells –masculló Rosalie abriendo la puerta de la habitación –aunque claro aún hay tiempo de echarse para atrás.

Bella se levantó del sillón, se alisó el vestido y trató de sonreírle a su amiga.

-¿Llegó Jacob? –preguntó Bella con esperanza.

-No, aún no.

-Entonces aún no es hora –musitó.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y caminó escaleras abajo donde todos los invitados esperaban. Edward ya se encontraba en el "altar", mirando hacia donde se hallaba Rosalie –tratando de no mirar a Tanya –preguntándose, si Bella se dignaría a bajar.

Charlie comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Ya viene? –preguntó a la rubia.

-Quiere esperar a que Jacob llegue.

Charlie asintió y tomó rumbo de regreso a la sala. Se acercó a Billy y regresó con Rosalie.

-Jacob no viene –musitó muy bajito.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Rosalie casi chillando.

-Me acaba de decir Billy…

-…Pero él no puede…tiene que…ah… -se fue Rose bufando.

Rosalie tocó la puerta de la habitación y entró con la mirada baja.

-Jacob no vendrá.

-Pero él…

-Vamos Bells. Si te vas a casar no necesitas a nadie aquí. A menos claro que pretendas que él cancele la boda.

-No –dijo Bella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Salieron de la habitación y Rosalie tomó el ramo de flores que le correspondía e iba acorde a su vestido color lila de madrina. Bajó las escaleras, y sonrió a Charlie que esperaba a mitad de éstas a su hija. Bella comenzó a bajar las escaleras, con la esperanza pesimista de que se le rompiera un tacón o se desmayara. Avanzó con paso lento, tratando de hacer tiempo, porque Jacob _tenía _que ir. Era su dama de honor. Era el único hombre que quería ver ese día.

Cuando alcanzó a Charlie, supo que había llegado a la mitad del camino. Era el fin. O el inicio de éste.

-Estás pálida –masculló el padre.

Bella no dijo nada al respecto. Se concentró en caminar con la cabeza alta. El sonido del órgano le causaba náuseas, ¿por qué la marcha nupcial debía ser tan tétrica? Debía de ser una maldición, como el collar que cargaba, o la pulsera, o la ropa interior. Todo debía ser una maldición, como el beso robado que colgaba de sus labios y la virginidad entregada al hombre amado. Caminó por el pasillo que nunca antes le había parecido tan largo, concentró su mirada en Edward Cullen y halló en ella algo que le parecía no haber visto en mucho tiempo: amistad. Lo único que quería que él le ofreciera.

Llegó al lado de Edward, miró al presbítero y sintió que el error era más grande de lo que pensaba. Charlie no le dijo palabras a Edward, porque no encontraba ningunas apropiadas, una frase clásica como "hazla feliz" no venía al caso, porque de ninguna manera Edward podría cumplir esa petición. Charlie le dio un medio abrazo y se fue a sentar junto a Renée y Billy Black sin ánimo alguno. Billy lo miró desanimado.

-¿De verdad Jacob no viene? –preguntó Charlie en un susurro a su amigo.

-Jamás me quiso decir lo que haría.

La sala se quedó en extremo silencio, cuando el cura comenzó a decir el habitual discurso: "Estamos reunidos para celebrar la santa unión en matrimonio de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan…"

Bella trataba de mirar de vez en cuando hacia atrás, pero le era imposible hacerlo sin que Edward –o los invitados –lo notara, por lo que decidió que si Jacob no había ido por algo había sido.

Tanya miraba la ceremonia tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían caer de sus ojos. Pero se mantenía serena y trataba de sonreír de vez en cuando.

El cura, tal vez demasiado inteligente, comenzó a hablar acerca de la felicidad y de la infidelidad. A Bella le parecía normal, pero se espantó cuando mencionó algo sobre la pureza de la novia. Tragó en seco y trató de no cambiar la expresión.

-Muy bien, queridos hermanos, ha llegado la hora de entregar los dones.

El corazón de Bella repiqueteó como un tambor.

-Edward –dijo el cura –repite conmigo. –Edward asintió y el cura comenzó a decir el habitual discurso. Bella colocó sus manos en un cuenco, mientras Edward iba vertiendo los dones en éstas.

Bella los recibió con las manos temblándole, y Edward notó que ya no llevaba el anillo de compromiso. Sintió que eso era una mala señal, aunque todo a su alrededor señalara lo mismo, por algún motivo eso le calaba en el corazón.

-Isabella –dijo el sacerdote –ahora repite tú.

Bella asintió y realizó el procedimiento debido.

-Muy bien –proclamó el cura –ahora, Edward Cullen…-él asintió –¿Aceptas a Isabella Swan, como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, para bien o para mal, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntaba Bella. ¿Qué no debía preguntar si alguien se oponía? Miró de reojo a Alice que parecía contener la risa.

-¿Tú hiciste esto? –preguntó Tanya con ira.

-Sí. La decisión está en manos de ellos –dijo pícara la hermana de Edward.

-No, ¿te volviste loca, Alice? Se casarán. Yo estaba dispuesta a oponer la boda.

-Te dije "trabaja todo para que Edward se niegue por sí mismo". –dijo Alice y miró al frente.

Edward seguía sin responder.

Carlisle se removía en su asiento, preguntándose qué era lo que esperaba Edward.

-Sí, acepto –dijo al fin en tono solemne.

-¿Alice? –chilló histérica Tanya.

-Eso no era parte del plan –dijo Alice asustada.

-¿Isabella Swan? –Bella tragó en seco – ¿Aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, para bien o para mal…-a Bella le parecía que el tiempo se detenía, que transcurría en cámara lenta. Su corazón palpitaba haciendo eco en sus oídos. Por un momento, había pensado que Edward diría que no. Pero no había sido así, ¿podía ella hacerlo? ¿Podía negarse a atarse de por vida al hombre que no amaba? Si tan sólo Jacob estuviera aquí. Pensó con pesar. Si él estuviera aquí, sabría que me ama. -…hasta que la muerte los separe?

_No. No. No. No. _

-Yo…

Su corazón no dejaba de golpearle el pecho, causándole un dolor molesto. Un dolor que ardía, quemaba…

_No. No. No. No._

Edward la miraba ansioso. Rosalie parecía gritarle que dijera que no. El cura parecía desesperado. Bella no se atrevía a ver atrás. Temía hacerlo.

-Yo… -repitió. Porque era lo único que salía de su boca.

Entonces lo escuchó. El sonido estridente del motor de una moto a las afueras de la mansión Cullen.

_Jacob. _Pensó y el pensamiento se desvaneció, porque sabía que no era él. Porque conocía perfectamente el sonido que producía el motor de la moto de Jacob y no tenía nada que ver con el rugido elegante que ahora escuchaba. Respiró hondo.

Las puertas de la mansión Cullen se abrieron de par en par. _No voltees. _Pero volteó. Ahí estaba: Jacob Black en traje elegante, luciendo perfecto, de ensueño. Con la mirada más triste que Bella pudiera haber visto. La moto afuera de la casa y Jacob sentándose en el último banco.

-¿Isabella? –dijo el cura imitando un acento italiano.

_Prométeme, que tus decisiones de ese día son las que te harán felices._ La voz de Jacob resonaba en su cabeza con la misma claridad que lo harían si él estuviese susurrándoselas al oído.

Y no sólo eran sus palabras. Aunque Jacob se encontraba a metros de distancia de ella, a Bella le parecía sentir su calor, poder ver su sonrisa. A Bella le parecía sentir el aliento de Jacob susurrándole algo al oído, acercándose a su cuello. No importaba lo que pasara, si decía que sí o que no en ese momento, jamás olvidaría a Jacob Black, le parecía que ahora lo tenía tatuado en la piel.

Se lo había prometido. Él estaba cumpliendo su parte: estaba ahí, con ella. Con el dolor de su alma había asistido a su boda. ¿Y su parte del trato qué? ¿Podía Bella negar su propia felicidad? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando te golpea en la cara con tanta claridad?

No podía, no podía casarse con Edward, porque ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Porque lo único que sentía su cuerpo era la necesidad de Jacob Black. Porque jamás se cansaría de que Jacob la poseyera, la hiciera suya, o de sus chistes, su sonrisa o sus abrazos. Porque el único hombre que Bella amaba como un esposo se encontraba sentado en el último asiento.

Bella suspiró y Jacob torció el gesto, se levantó y se fue por donde vino, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Tanya era la que pretendía salir a detenerlo, porque él era la única y última esperanza.

El rugido del motor volvió a hacer eco en los oídos de Bella.

-No puedo hacerlo –masculló. Y pareció como si la sala entera hubiese respirado en ese momento. –Lo siento, Edward –dijo en un susurro a él mirándole a los ojos. –Creo que no es justo para ninguno de los dos. No puedo engañarte ni engañarme. No vale la pena –bajó la mirada y él tomó su barbilla con la mano.

-Gracias –musitó y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Te devolveré tu anillo –musitó Bella.

-Si lo encuentras –ironizó él. Bella sonrió. –Ve por él –la animó Edward. –es el único que sé que te va a amar y cuidar.

Bella corrió dejando los zapatos sobre el altar. Recorrió el pasillo que le había parecido infinito en tan pocos pasos que le pareció mentira. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Jacob sobre la moto.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó él por encima del rugido del motor.

-Cumplo mi promesa –gritó Bella –hago lo que me hará feliz.

-¿Sin arrepentimientos?

-Desde hoy no conozco esa palabra –sonrió y avanzó confiada hacia él.

Jacob rebuscó en su bolsillo y le entregó el anillo.

-Pensé que no era correcto quedármelo –Bella lo tomó y volteó a ver si Edward saldría de la casa. Vio que él se hallaba aún parado con la misma expresión ausente.

-Debo asegurarme de que él también será feliz.

Jacob asintió, porque sabía que Edward Cullen no era un mal tipo, sólo que había estado interfiriendo en su camino. Jacob miró a su alrededor, y le pareció que el día no podía estar más iluminado, más despejado… más perfecto.

Bella entró vacilante a la casa, esperando que nadie pensara que reanudaría la boda. Se acercó a Edward, se hincó en las puntas de sus pies descalzos y le susurró al oído cuando él se inclinó ligeramente.

-Sé que Tanya está aquí y creo que tú también mereces ser feliz –Edward se irguió de nuevo y Bella asomó el anillo, se lo entregó con una sonrisa y él la miró agradecido.

Edward cambió la expresión, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Bella había visto a Tanya hacía unos minutos. Ella se dirigió hacia su familia, miró a Charlie y le sonrió dulcemente.

Charlie se levantó y rodeó a su hija en un abrazo que a Bella le pareció muy significativo.

-Supongo que tomaste el camino de la felicidad.

-Todos deberíamos tomarlo –le dijo sonriendo. Su padre le sonrió también arrugando sus ojos de una forma muy dulce.

Bella abrazó a Renée también, se quitó el collar de perlas y se lo entregó a su madre.

-Gracias –musitó apenas.

Luego se agachó para abrazar a Billy.

-Nuera –masculló él con una risita. Bella sonrió y luego sintió un brazo apresarla por la muñeca.

-¿En serio te vas a ir con el vestido de novia? –preguntó Rosalie a su amiga.

-¿Tienes algo mejor? –preguntó Bella sarcástica.

-Bella, vine preparada para que esta boda no sucediera.

Caminaron juntas hacia las escaleras, pero a un paso de empezar a subir por ellas, dos brazos capturaron a Bella por la cintura. Inmediatamente, ella los reconoció –tal vez porque ya eran parte de ella –así como el tibio aliento acariciándole el cuello, para luego susurrar:

-Si no vas con ese vestido, ¿cómo podré estar seguro de que rapté a la novia?

Bella sintió un hormigueo recorrerle el vientre, su corazón palpitar mucho más rápido y algo que creía no conocer recorrerla por dentro: un estado para vivir, una forma de ser, una manera de estar: felicidad.

**

* * *

**

¿Fin? 

Ok, no, si lo dejara aquí sería patético xDD así que sigan esperando y dejando _Reviews _

_btw..._Tiny Black dijo algo como "sería genial que se fugaran en la moto" y apenas ella dijo eso, tuve un recuerdo de "Sabrina, La bruja adolescente" el último capi, si lo vieron saben de lo que hablo :D Y claro está, ya sabían que mucha inspiración la saqué de El Diario de la Princesa.

Y hablando como los locos (?) hoy me terminé de leer Adicción de Claudia Gray, ¡altamente recomendado! y me gustaría saber si han leído de esta saga, pues también pienso seguir fanfics de esos libros :DD

**Robin Wolfe**


	12. De disculpas vive el hombre Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

* * *

**Isabella decide amar**

**Capítulo 12. De disculpas vive el hombre**

-Hola –dijo Jacob a Renée que lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar -. ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó un tanto tímido.

-No tengo otra opción –masculló ella.

-Renée –ella mostró una cara larga –. Señora Swan –corrigió Jacob –yo lamento que usted piense que no soy el hombre que su hija merece, yo… no sabría cómo demostrarle que lo soy.

-No necesito que me demuestres cosas que no puedes demostrar Jacob Black.

-Yo… amo a Bella y es todo lo que me importa. Y todo lo que a usted le debería importar.

-Arruinaste su boda.

-Su boda iba a arruinar el resto de su vida.

-No puedes estar seguro.

-Escuche, Bella no tiene por qué ser infeliz como lo son ustedes, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz y si una mínima parte de su felicidad está junto a mí, entonces créame señora que me verá todos los días cruzar esta puerta. –Y así lo hizo, le pasó por un lado y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y se volteó a ver a Renée –porque un hombre de verdad cruza la puerta y no trepa la ventana para no ser visto.

-No juzgues a Edward.

-No me juzgue a mí.

Jacob siguió subiendo las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Sintió hormigueos y vibraciones, respiró profundo y tocó la puerta.

-Pasa –dijo Bella.

Jacob abrió la puerta un poco y Bella sonrió.

-¿Jake? No esperaba que fueras tú –su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

-Era parte del plan –se mordió el labio. Le parecía que Bella lucía hermosa, llevaba un pijama de short y una camiseta. Jacob era consciente de que no usaba sostén así como de su cabello enmarañado y su rostro natural.

-Ay debiste avisarme, mírame cómo estoy –Bella comenzó a moverse por toda la habitación buscando su estuche de cosas para el baño mientras agradecía haberse cepillado los dientes.

Jacob sólo la observaba de un lado a otro y en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, la tomó por la cintura y la aprisionó contra la pared.

-Nunca había visto a una mujer más hermosa que tú, hoy.

-Mentiroso –dijo Bella casi jadeando, sentir el aliento de Jacob tan cerca de su rostro le dificultaba pensar y hablar con normalidad.

-Te amo –susurró pegado a su cuello.

Bella sintió un millar de hormigas caminar por su vientre y fue consciente de que tenía muy poca ropa puesta. Se quedó observando a Jacob y notó lo hermoso que se veía. Llevaba pantalones de jean oscuro, zapatos deportivos y una camisa ceñida a su cuerpo. Pero lo que le daba un toque sexy era una chaqueta de cuero negro. Bella se mordió el labio inferior y Jacob lo capturó con los suyos para enloquecerla con un beso voraz.

Una de las manos de Jacob se despegó de la pared y viajó al muslo descubierto de Bella, tocando su piel y causando choques eléctricos en cada lugar que rozaba. Su mano llegó hasta la intimidad de ella –por encima de la ropa –y se dedicó a acariciar esa zona que se sentía orgulloso de haber sido el primero –y con suerte el único –en descubrir.

Bella comenzó a gemir en la boca de Jacob, aumentando la excitación de éste, la cual Bella sintió pronunciarse aún con el pantalón. El calor aumentaba entre los dos y la distancia se reducía. Se besaban, se abrazaban, se tocaban, sin miedos, porque ya se pertenecían y no había nadie que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Sus manos ansiosas buscaban formas de quitar la ropa del otro, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Bella se abrió.

-Vete de mi casa, Jacob Black –gruñó Renee.

-Mamá –grito Bella con histeria y un jadeo entremezclado –. ¿Qué?

Jacob se separó de Bella y se pasó la mano por los labios para tratar de limpiar la evidencia –aunque el bulto en su pantalón resultaba mucho más delator –mientras Bella se mordía los labios para tratar de calmar la hinchazón.

-Señora Swan –dijo Jacob en tono educado.

-Higginbotham, mi apellido es Higginbotham.

Bella se quedó fría.

-Sí Bella. Yo sólo quería despedirme de ti, pero tal parece que estás demasiado ocupada –dijo a su hija sin despegar la vista de Jacob.

En ese momento fue que Bella se dio cuenta que los repentinos ataques de su madre a ella y Jacob no eran más que una forma de descargar su rabia y su arrepentimiento por no haber aprovechado a Charlie. El divorcio era oficial.

-Yo –Renee soltó una lágrima y Bella corrió a abrazarla.

-Mamá, lo siento –masculló Bella pegada al oído de su madre; se sentía terriblemente culpable porque había deseado infinidad de veces que eso pasara.

-Ven aquí Jacob –dijo Renee extendiendo una mano hacia él.

Jacob se integró al abrazo de madre-hija entendiendo que la mujer estaba terriblemente dolida.

-Lamento lo que te dije antes, sólo… te pido que hagas a mi Bella la mujer más feliz –las lágrimas de Renee salían sin parar y sus sollozos calaban en el corazón de Bella, haciéndola querer llorar también, mas no lo hacía, porque su propia felicidad era demasiado grande y las lágrimas no salían con naturalidad. Se sentía egoísta.

-¿Por qué parece que te despides para siempre? –preguntó Bella sintiendo que los brazos de Renee la abandonaban y el abrazo entero se deshacía.

Jacob se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando a las dos mujeres: una con el semblante destruido, la otra con un semblante repuesto, de dicha y felicidad.

-Porque me voy cariño –masculló bajando la vista.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó Bella sorprendida. Jamás se imaginó que el divorcio de sus padres significaría la separación, aunque era obvio que así sería. Ése era el cometido de un divorcio.

-A Phoenix –Renee miró a su hija con dulzura y le acomodó un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja, le sonrió y a Bella le conmovió ver que lo hacía con dificultad, con las arrugas de sus ojos marcándose y las lágrimas sobre ellas –mi vuelo sale mañana.

Se abrazaron de nuevo y suspiraron sabiendo que sus vidas estaban sólo a punto de comenzar.

--

Edward despertó ansioso por ir a hablar con Tanya. Tomó su volvo y condujo hasta su casa. Había pasado la noche afuera para tratar de aclarar sus ideas.

Entró a la casa y sólo halló a Alice sentada en el piano sin usarlo, porque no sabía tocarlo.

-¿Dónde está Tanya? –preguntó Edward sin saludar a su hermana.

-Se fue. Papá y mamá la acaban de llevar al aeropuerto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dejaste que se fuera?

-¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? –dijo levantándose y mirando a su hermano con furia. A Edward siempre le sorprendía que siendo tan pequeña pudiese causarle miedo cuando se enfurecía –. Ella esperaba que le dijeras algo después de tu no-boda y te desapareciste, Edward –pronunció su nombre haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba.

-Quería estar solo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo siento –dijo Alice con la mirada baja –parece que ella también quería estarlo –el tono de su voz se había apaciguado, pero no el sentimiento que Edward cargaba, era como si un monstruo lo comiera por dentro, ¿es que él no tenía derecho a un final feliz?

Se sentó en el piano colocando una de sus manos en el puente de la nariz, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar qué podía hacer, aunque una voz en su interior le decía: «Ya es tarde».

La puerta de la casa de los Cullen se abrió, Edward se levantó inmediatamente y se paró frente a su padre.

-Papá, ¿dónde está Tanya?

Carlisle no respondió.

-Cancelaron los vuelos a Alaska, hay una gran tormenta cariño –anunció Esme con el corazón en la mano mirando a su hijo con dulzura.

-¿Alaska?

-Quería estar con su familia –masculló Carlisle.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Lo siento cielo –Esme colocó una mano en la mejilla de Edward –no nos quiso decir.

Edward suspiró y dándole la espalda a su familia, salió de su casa y caminando bajó hasta lo que era en sí Forks.

Estuvo horas caminando de un lugar a otro, pensando dónde Tanya podía estar, algo le decía que ella estaba ahí, en ese pequeño pueblo. Dudaba que hubiese tomado un taxi para volver al estado de Washington, ya que estaba tronando y ella era muy miedosa.

_Miedosa. _

--

-¿La vas a extrañar?

-Claro tonto –dijo Bella apoyándose en el hombro de Jacob.

-Creo que habrá que eliminar esa escalera –dijo él haciendo círculos en la mejilla de ella –no quiero que nadie más tenga acceso a tu cuarto.

-Eres un tonto.

-Lo sé –tomó su barbilla con una mano y luego con las dos apresó la cara de Bella –así como tú sabes que te amo –Bella trató de asentir pero las manos de Jacob le impedían moverse, él se acercó y le clavó un beso en los labios que a los dos les supo a eso que llaman _amor real. _

-Lamento haber creído que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar –dijo Bella en cuanto las manos de Jacob la dejaron libre.

-Lamento no habértelo hecho ver antes.

-Gracias.

-¿Y por qué serán hermosa?

-Por esto, por haber luchado por mí.

--

-¿Edward? –su voz era un susurro tan tímido que la palabra sonó distorsionada, los sollozos y el resoplido de su nariz eran mucho más claros que el sonido que brindaba su voz.

-Sí –afirmó él caminando pausadamente hacia ella. Se sentó en cuclillas al frente y la miró a los ojos azules que lo hacían enloquecer.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –preguntó ella esbozando una media sonrisa y con la voz más clara.

Edward acercó una mano a su rostro y le secó tantas lágrimas como pudo y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida al ver que no soltaba más.

-Es tu refugio –le dijo cambiando de posición hasta sentarse a su lado –aquí te solías esconder cuando tenías miedo –sonrió torcidamente de nuevo.

Tanya soltó una risita.

-Había olvidado que lo sabías –bajó la mirada, –había olvidado que me conocías tan bien.

Edward y Tanya habían sido novios por cuatro años y allí, en la cancha del gimnasio era donde Tanya se escondía cuando no había estudiado para un examen o había peleado con una amiga.

El suelo estaba pulido y sus espaldas reposaban sobre la grada inferior, mientras Edward miraba alrededor recordando momentos ahí. Tenía tanto tiempo sin regresar a su escuela que le parecía que estaba atrapado en una película; miró los aros de baloncesto y recordó así la primera vez que vio a Tanya.

Tanya era porrista en la escuela, la capitana. A Edward le encantaba colarse en las prácticas para verla saltar con sus ondas rojizas.

-¿Qué nos pasó? –preguntó Edward regresando al presente.

-Fuimos estúpidos –se rió ella con ese tono que te produce la alergia de después de llorar.

-Lo somos –masculló él y con una mano la hizo mirarlo de frente. El contacto visual duró unos segundos y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se acercaron hacia ese beso ansiado por más de cinco años. Sus lenguas conocían el camino, y lo recorrían sin pena. Sus cuerpos, esperaban quietos el momento en que se atrevieran a fundirse.

-Ojalá nuestro destino hubiese sido diferente –dijo Tanya acariciando el cabello despeinado de Edward.

-El destino no está escrito en piedra –sonrió –las cosas pueden cambiar.

Edward se levantó y se alisó la ropa, sonrió de esa forma torcida que hacía que lograra lo que quisiera y estiró su mano a Tanya como un caballero, ella la iba a tomar y él la alejó un poco para interrumpir con unas palabras.

-¿Bailarías conmigo? –le acercó la mano de nuevo y Tanya la tomó, él la levantó y la acercó a su cuerpo hasta que parecían estar listos para bailar un vals.

El baile de graduación había sido en ese mismo salón.

La mano de Tanya reposaba sobre el hombro de Edward y la de él, en la espalda de ella.

-No hay música –dijo ella sonrojándose.

-¿Ah no? ¿Cómo le llamas a ese sonido que hace tu corazón al palpitar?

Y para Tanya esas palabras fueron más que suficientes. Edward era un excelente bailarín y ella como buena porrista no se quedaba atrás; sus cuerpos se movían con perfecta coordinación alrededor de su propia pista de baile, mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba en las ventanas del gimnasio.

-Sólo quería decirte –susurró Edward al oído de su pareja de baile –que nunca te deje de amar.

-Yo quería disculparme por haberme ido así, Edward.

-Está bien, tenía que pasar. Pero ahora, somos sólo nosotros dos escribiendo una hermosa historia de amor.

--

Cuando la música insonora se detuvo se quedaron mirándose durante un tiempo que les parecía maravilloso.

-Nos lo debíamos –dijo Edward mirando al piso, sabiendo que aún se debían algo más.

-Sí –suspiró Tanya. Caminó hacia las gradas y comenzó a subirlas, dejando un zapato en una y otro en una más arriba. Se quedó en la grada más alta y miró a Edward desde allí. –Ups –masculló colocando una mano sobre su boca, para luego morder su dedo índice y bajarlo desde su boca hacia el centro de sus pechos.

Edward ronroneo como un gato a su merced.

Tanya se deshizo de su camisa y su pantalón antes de que a Edward le diera tiempo de avanzar; inmediatamente al verla Edward corrió gradas arriba lanzando su ropa mientras subía. Ella se reía nerviosa.

-Llevo cinco años esperándote, Cullen.

-Más –le corrigió Edward posicionándose sobre ella en la grada más alta. No tenían miedo a caerse, no les importaba si seguían juntos.

Tanya soltó un gemido cuando sintió la erección de Edward sobre su entrada –aunque ambos conservaban la ropa interior aún –. La boca de Edward halló su lugar en la piel descubierta de los pechos de Tanya. Los besaba y lamía, hasta que finalmente se dedicó con entusiasmo a succionar uno de ellos hasta dejarle una marca que le duraría un tiempo considerable. Así, Tanya sentía que la erección de Edward crecía y sincronizados como en el baile llegaron juntos sin que él la hubiese penetrado aún.

-Ed…w…ar…d –dijo Tanya entrecortadamente metiendo las manos entre el bóxer y el trasero de él, luego las sacó y tiró del elástico retirándolo por completo.

Edward le sonrió y procedió a hacer lo propio con la tela que aún cubría el cuerpo de ella.

La penetro, la besó, la acarició e hizo todo aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo hacerle. Parecía que mientras más tiempo se esperaba para ese momento de sexo salvaje y dulce con más pasión llegaba.

--

Jacob movía su pierna inquieto mientras Bella tomaba una ducha, a él le parecía escuchar con claridad como el jabón rozaba la piel de Bella –y envidiaba a ese jabón como nada –escuchaba el agua caer y el cabello de Bella golpear su espalda. Trató de acompasar su respiración; lo logró, pero el movimiento inquieto de su pierna no se detenía. Se levantó de la cama y con un poco de miedo llegó hasta el baño, abrió la puerta y le invadió el vapor producido por el agua caliente. Bella retiró un poco la cortina y se quedó observando a Jacob. Se pasó una mano por la frente para impedir que la espuma le cayera a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó extrañada.

-Te extraño –dijo él con el corazón a punto de desbocársele. Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Puedes quedarte –se encogió de hombros y cerró de nuevo la cortina. –Es lo bueno de estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo –dijo Bella alzando la voz sobre el volumen del agua cayendo –que siempre puedes confiar en él.

Jacob no respondió.

Bella siguió su baño como si nada, la presencia de Jacob no le incomodaba. De pronto vio como la cortina del baño se abría rápidamente.

-Pues que suertudos somos, ¿no? –dijo Jacob alzando una ceja.

-Tal vez demasiado –dijo Bella con la voz entrecortada. ¿Por qué un hombre tan jodidamente sexy se había enamorado de ella? Sabía que algún día tendría que devolver tanta buena suerte.

**

* * *

**

Wow, a estos como que se les subió la temperatura ¿no?

Ahora sí queda un capítulo o uno más un epílogo, ya veremos.

Gracias por todo su apoyo, hoy espero muchos reviews:)

Escuché en unos aullidos por ahí que Tini Black cumplía años hoy ^^, así que Feliz Cumpleaños linda, gracias por todo el apoyo & tus locas ideas

**Robin Wolfe**


	13. De disculpas vive el hombre Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

* * *

**Capítulo 13. De disculpas vive el hombre (Parte 2)**

Recostados sobre el piso pulido del gimnasio, Tanya acariciaba el pecho de Edward como si se tratara de una niña pequeña acariciando a un gato o un perro. Sus manos recorrían cada fibra del hombre que amaba, haciendo que él se estremeciera ante cada contacto. Le encantaba como Tanya rozaba sus pezones al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo con los de ella. Tocándolos con la punta del dedo pulgar y luego acariciando el cardenal que él mismo le había marcado con los labios. Sus cuerpos parecían estar a 50° centígrados, sudaban mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo afuera golpeando los vidrios del gimnasio.

Sus piernas se hallaban entrelazadas y sus bocas se unían justo después de separarse. Parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, estaban hechos para amarse.

—¿Alguna vez amaste a Bella? —preguntó Tanya distraída recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho humedecido de Edward.

Él tragó en seco, pasó sus dedos por los cabellos rojizos de Tanya y trató de armar una respuesta coherente. Si le decía la verdad, Tanya podría pensar que él era un mujeriego, y tendría razones para dudar de él; pero si le decía una mentira, ella la sabría detectar y podría herirla tratando de no hacerlo.

—No —masculló al fin. Estaba decidido a que lo suyo con Tanya funcionara y para eso debía existir confianza y comunicación.

—¿Y por qué…

—Pensé que te darían celos —la interrumpió —ella acababa de terminar con Mike, ninguno de los dos se entregaría por completo.

—No —Tanya se levantó y miró a Edward a los ojos —. ¿Por qué te ibas a casar con ella? ¿Cuál era el interés?

Edward se quedó frío, trató de mantener una expresión serena. Nadie, ni siquiera Bella sabía sus verdaderas intenciones, mientras él sí conocía las de ella.

—Lo cierto es que… su mamá me lo pidió —soltó al final en un siseo. Tanya enarcó una ceja —espera, déjame terminar. A Renée no le gusta Jacob, le parece que manipula a Bella y sabía que si ella no se casaba acabaría con él.

—¿Y cómo es que te convenció? No me digas que te pagó.

Esa vez fue Edward quien enarcó una ceja.

—Me convenció de que era lo mejor para mí, que Bella no querría una clase de matrimonio en el que acabáramos con dieciocho hijos y eso me pareció suficiente. Bella es hermosa —evaluó la reacción de Tanya antes de proseguir, ella no se vio afectada —y nos llevábamos bien…

—Es patético Edward… pero me alegró que no la amaras —él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y sus labios se unieron en un beso que los excusaba de hablar.

——

Las grandes manos de Jacob aprisionaron las caderas de Bella mientras se la comía con los ojos, en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran absolutamente adictos al sexo. Una parte de ello, les preocupaba haciéndoles pensar que su relación se basaría en eso y nada más, pero sabían que se amaban.

Los labios de Jacob se dedicaron a acariciar la piel blanca de Bella, paseando por ella dándole pequeños besos, sin embargo prefería las reacciones de Bella cuando tan sólo la rozaba con su aliento. Muy pronto las caricias, pasaron a ser manos que apresaban los músculos, y lanzando Bella a Jacob contra la pared lo excitó con un pequeño baile hasta entrar en él. Bella gemía. Jacob gruñía, y entre sonidos desesperados se escuchaban "te amo" en susurros.

Jacob pasó sus manos por los muslos de Bella, subiéndola haciendo que penetrarla fuese más sencillo y a la vez más salvaje. Bajo el agua que caía de la regadera, se besaban probando todo lo que fluía de sus cuerpos. La temperatura subía aunque ya no cayera agua caliente sobre ellos. Los besos eran interminables, sus lenguas se entrelazaban probándose como si fuese la primera vez.

Jacob recorría con sus manos cada curva del cuerpo de Bella, haciendo que ella se estremeciera ante cada contacto. Y llegando al clímax, Bella mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Jacob y aferrándose a su cabello le gritó: Te amo, tan fuerte que se oyó por encima de los truenos.

Salieron de la ducha con cierta vergüenza de que ya Charlie hubiese llegado del trabajo. Corrieron con la suerte de que aún se hallaban solos.

—No piensas que lo nuestro se basa en el sexo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Jacob a Bella mientras ella se secaba el cabello con la toalla.

—No. Te amo, tú me amas —se encogió de hombros —.

—Sí, eso pienso yo —Jacob sonrió y apretó a Bella a su cuerpo, la besó sobre el cabello y le susurró —. Jamás pienses que no te amo lo suficiente.

—Jake… —Bella apartó a Jacob un poco y lo miró a los ojos con cierta tristeza marcada en ellos —.

—Ya sé… hay que hacerlo.

——

La mano de Bella sudaba frío aferrada a la de Jacob, ambos tragaron en seco y la pequeña mano libre de Bella se alzó para tocar el timbre.

—Hola —saltó Alice de emoción —pasen adelante.

—Hola —mascullaron los dos a la vez.

—¿Querían hablar con Edward? —adivinó.

—Sí —dijo Jacob sereno.

—También quería hablar contigo, Alice —Bella soltó la mano de Jacob y se acercó a la chica de cabello negro. Jacob se sintió vulnerable sin la mano de Bella entrelazada a la suya.

—Me alegro, porque Edward no está. Pero debe estar por llegar —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Quería pedirte disculpas, fui una tonta, te traté mal. Te hice organizar una boda que no tuvo lugar, me siento terrible…

—¿Estás de broma? Adoré organizarla, de hecho si planeas casarte con Jacob me avisas a mí de primera —sonrió, Bella se acercó y se abrazaron.

—Gracias, Alice, significa mucho para mí.

La puerta se abrió en silencio dejando entrar a Edward y a Tanya empapados por la lluvia. Tanya parecía un tomate, Jacob reprimió una risita al ver que Edward llevaba un bulto extra y Bella trató de mirar a Alice y a más nadie.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Edward pasándose las manos por el desmarañado cabello a la vez que enarcaba una ceja.

—Sólo veníamos a disculparnos —se encogió Bella de hombros.

—Disculpas aceptadas —dijo él con una sonrisa torcida —gracias por venir. Vengan pronto con un aviso por delante.

—Vaya —dijo Bella alzando las cejas —la verdad es que con esta lluvia no me provoca irme —agregó con una sonrisa malévola.

—Pueden irse con mi auto —añadió él.

Tanya permanecía detrás de Edward tratando de ocultarse como si de alguna manera eso borrara el hecho de que se encontraba ahí.

—Déjalos que se queden —masculló al fin saliendo de atrás.

Edward soltó un largo suspiro.

—No te preocupes, no nos tomará mucho —. Bella se acercó a la puerta con Jacob a su lado —. Sólo quería disculparme, siento que casi te forcé a que nos casáramos sabiendo que era una estupidez.

—Soy grande Bella, pude decir que no —sonrió él sabiendo que había sido convencido aunque no precisamente por esa Swan.

—Lo sé, pero me siento mejor si te pido disculpas.

—Ya. Disculpas aceptadas.

—Yo también quisiera disculparme —dijo Jacob con voz grave —hubiese sido más fácil si hubiésemos hablado de hombre a hombre en lugar de impedir la boda.

—Todo está bien, en serio —Edward parecía sereno. Extendió la mano para darle un apretón a Jacob —confío en que la harás feliz. Siempre supe de ese día en que la besaste… en el umbral.

—Ah… ese día —suspiró Jacob con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Sabes por qué me morí de celos? —Jacob se encogió de hombros —porque sabía que la amabas y que la podías hacer feliz, así que… te mataré si no lo haces.

—Da por hecho que tus manos permanecerán limpias —volvieron a apretarse las manos.

Edward se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Bella, uno de amistad, lo que siempre debieron tener.

—Espero que puedan reescribir su historia —le dijo Bella a Tanya con una sonrisa —. Así que ya nos vamos para que se ocupen de eso —añadió guiñando un ojo.

——

La vida es un corto camino que se recorre a pasos largos, a veces nos olvidamos de detenernos a mirar alrededor. O sólo nos concentramos en mirar a un futuro que aún no llega. Dicen que se debe vivir el presente pero para hacerlo correctamente nunca está de más mirar el retrovisor y aprender del pasado; no sólo del propio, también de los que están caminando junto a ti.

Cuatro personas cuyas vidas estuvieron a punto de caer de un acantilado para hundirse en la miseria, ahogándose en sus problemas por no querer buscar otra salida, por no querer salir a la superficie.

Jacob, siempre de carácter sonriente, carismático y cálido amó siempre a su mejor amiga. Siempre se mostraba fuerte y valiente, pero el simple hecho de confesarle ese amor le ponía cada pelo de punta y no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que estuvo a punto de perderla. Ganó, pero ¿cuánto tuvo que sufrir?

Bella, pensó siempre que su vida estaba dividida entre el amor y la amistad, sin atreverse a darse cuenta de que en realidad amaba como amigo y amante a la misma persona.

Tanya, temerosa de enfrentarse a la realidad de la despedida dejó al amor de su vida a un lado y lo perdió sin esperanzas de recuperarlo, pensando que él ya no la amaba.

Edward, siempre caballero y fiel tuvo que mentir a todo a quien amaba para poder llevar una vida que él mismo pudiese tolerar.

¿No hubiesen podido los cuatro ser felices desde siempre si se hubiesen podido comunicar?

——

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Bella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Abrió antes de obtener respuesta y vio a su amiga de cabellos dorados con una sonrisa deslumbrante —. Pasa, Rose.

La rubia entró a la casa —ya a sabiendas de la ausencia de Renée —. Se sentó en el sillón y Bella la acompañó.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que contar? —preguntó Bella sarcástica.

Rosalie se mordió el labio.

— ¡Me voy a casar! —soltó emocionada. Bella se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su amiga.

—No te creo, digo sí te creo, sólo que es… Me alegro tanto por ti.

—Tenías que ver a Emmett, parecía un tomate cuando me lo pidió…

— ¡Qué hermoso amiga!

—Sí…pero es mío —le dijo Rosalie riéndose —. Y por supuesto, quiero que seas la madrina.

—Toda tuya —le respondió Bella y se dieron otro abrazo.

—Bella —el tono de Rosalie cambió del cielo a la tierra —te traje algo…probablemente te molestes, pero creo que es sano estar tranquilo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Ahora que estás con Jake… creo que es importante que tengan total conocimiento el uno del otro —Bella no entendía lo que le decía su amiga. Rosalie revolvió su cartera y le entregó a Bella una prueba de embarazo —. Vamos, anda ahora. Quiero que estés segura de que todo marcha bien.

—Rose, no estoy embarazada.

Rosalie enarcó una ceja y con una mirada Bella entendió que no perdía nada con hacerse la prueba.

Subieron juntas las escaleras. Era curioso, Bella se sentía segura de no estar embarazada pero un gran miedo la embargaba. Entró al baño, cerró la puerta a su espalda y respiró profundo.

—Todo va a estar bien Bella. No estás embarazada. No puedes estarlo. —se dijo a sí misma. Y no sabía ya si eran nervios o patadas de un bebé pero sintió de pronto que su vientre dolía con punzadas terribles, recordaba los dolores de sus senos los días anteriores, cuando estuvo con Jake en ese mismo baño. Recordaba que cada roce de él, cada mordida le había dolido más que nunca. Se repitió en un intento de convencerse: —No estás embarazada. No.

Su cuerpo temblaba, sacó la prueba y leyó las instrucciones.

—Es sólo hacer pis —suspiró —sólo eso.

Se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior. Miraba el techo mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba, sus manos sudaban frío.

—Bella —la llamó Rosalie desde afuera, ella no respondió.

Bajó la mirada y pegó un grito que hizo que su amiga tratara desesperadamente de abrir la puerta.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Bella se encontró con una cara de confusión de parte de Rosalie.

—No estoy embarazada —gritaba saltando.

—Déjame ver, Bella —decía Rosalie estirando la mano y taconeando con un pie desesperadamente.

—Tonta, ni siquiera me la hice —seguía saltando.

—Entonces ¿cómo es…—Bella la interrumpió:

—Menstrué, ¿Feliz? Seguro se me retrasó por los nervios de la boda. No sé.

Rosalie se acercó a ella y le dio un gran abrazo.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti — ¿no era esa la frase que se utilizaba cuando las mujeres quedaban embarazadas? Todo depende del deseo de ella.

—Bueno, debo cambiarme —dijo Bella sonrojándose al recordar que estaba manchada.

——

—Charlie. Qué gusto —Jacob lo invitó a pasar con un gesto de mano.

—Gracias _yerno —_a Charlie le encantaba como sonaba esa palabra dirigida a Jacob.

—Te ves muy bien —le dijo el moreno dándole una palmada en la espalda —. Mi papá no está.

—Tranquilo, quería verte a ti —Charlie sonrió y a Jacob le conmovieron sus arrugas marcadas al sonreír. Le ofreció una silla y se sentaron frente a frente —. Sólo quería saber qué intenciones tienes con mi hija —Jacob se quedó mudo y de pronto Charlie soltó una carcajada —. Era broma muchacho, no importa cuáles sean, sé que son buenas.

—Gracias, Charlie —.

—Pero sí tenía curiosidad de saber si… se casarían…

—Creo que vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma, Charlie. Si lo ves en frío, sólo tenemos una semana juntos —Jacob sonrió —. Hablar de bodas… me parece acelerado.

—Justo esa es mi opinión, hijo.

—Hablando de… —Jacob hizo una pausa para evaluar la reacción de su ahora suegro — ¿cómo te va con lo de Renée?

—Muy bien —aseguró el hombre —. Bella siempre tuvo razón, esto tenía que pasar.

— ¿Has pensado en otra mujer? —Jacob uso el mismo tono que usaría con Quil —. Vamos, hombre, que tienes tu encanto.

—Sí…—Charlie se rió —pero no. Tengo todo lo que quiero, y lo que me falta, no me lo daría salir en citas.

—Pero algún día Bella y yo sí nos casaremos, ¿no te vas a sentir solo? —Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Eso espero, porque quiero nietos —dijo Charlie evadiendo el tema.

—Sue está viuda —Charlie se rió para tratar de disimular. Sue era una mujer que reunía esas cualidades que a él le gustaban.

—Harry era mi amigo —masculló con pesar.

—Y estoy seguro de que quisiera que su mujer fuera feliz. Además, así le pones reparo a Leah y a Seth.

—Tú le ponías muy buen reparo a Leah, ¿ah? —Charlie parecía un adolescente.

—Nunca. Ella siempre me controló —Jacob soltó una carcajada y Charlie lo acompañó.

Qué fácil es ser feliz cuando las palabras fluyen entre la gente.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Con suerte inspirativa habrá un epílogo, pero no es seguro.

Gracias por su apoyo en este fic, cuando lo empecé pensé que tendría unos 6 capítulos x) pero gracias a sus comentarios & apoyo la historia vio mucha más luz. LOL.

Besos & abrazos

**Robin Wolfe**


	14. Epílogo: El significado de amar

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

La frase del principio es de Kyoichi Katayama de su libro "Un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo" sí, estoy pegada :3

* * *

**Epílogo: El significado de amar **

_«__Las personas que encuentran dentro de sí mismas la facultad de enamorarse hacen un descubrimiento más importante que los que han ganado el Premio Nobel__»_

Cuando se mira hacia el pasado es gustoso hacerlo riéndose, o al menos con una sonrisa en el rostro; que los errores no sean más que un recuerdo borroso con un aprendizaje nítido, porque al fin y al cabo son una parte inevitable de ser _humanos. _Sin embargo, no hay nada más gratificante que pisar fuerte sobre el presente y que una sonrisa adorne tu cara.

— ¿Lista? —sus manos cálidas rodearon mi cintura y su aliento abrasador acarició mi cuello, sus manos subieron hasta posarse sobre mi corazón y sentir los latidos frenéticos de éste —. ¿O estás demasiado asustada?

—Nada me asusta a tu lado —dije por encima del murmullo del viento que azotaba nuestros cuerpos y murmuraba con estruendo a nuestros oídos; aún así, no había sonidos, olores ni sensaciones para mí que no fueran Jacob Black. Me besó con ternura en el cuello y me soltó.

Se paró delante de mí dándome la espalda, abrió los brazos de lado a lado. Su figura desde esa perspectiva debía de ser una de mis favoritas: sus brazos musculosos y cobrizos, su espalda formada, sus piernas torneadas y el short de playa en color turquesa resaltando el tono de su piel. Sí, debía de ser una de mis favoritas, pero no se comparaba a verlo a los ojos y reflejarme, ver su sonrisa y que ella iluminara todo a su alrededor.

—Te amo —gritó alto y claro, por encima del viento, como si esperara a que éste le contestara en un eco.

_El eco era mi corazón. _

—Jake, no lo grites —dije riéndome y sonrojándome.

Se volteó a mirarme lo que hizo que me sonrojara aún más, sentía que me comía con la mirada. Yo llevaba una camisa fina blanca y un pantalón muy corto con flores estampadas.

—Quiero que el mundo entero lo sepa —dijo acercándose a mí, mirándome a los ojos —. ¿Lo sabes tú? ¿Sabes que te amo? —preguntó colocando una mano en mi barbilla, haciendo que hormigas corrieran por mi vientre y mariposas volaran por mi estómago.

—Claro que lo sé, Jake.

—Entonces, el mundo entero lo sabe —sonrió y se inclinó para posar sus labios en la comisura de los míos —. ¿Dirías tú que me amas?

—Jake, saltaría de un acantilado para estar contigo —una sonrisa asomó su rostro, comenzó a caminar en retroceso sin que la sonrisa desapareciera, y sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Se tambaleó en la punta del risco lo cual provocó un grito de mi parte; me dedicó una sonrisa más ancha y se lanzó de espaldas al agua.

Avancé con rapidez al tiempo que gritaba su nombre con desesperación, contemplé la altura a la que estaba, de la que él acababa de saltar y vi su cuerpo caer al agua. Tragué en seco. El plan de nuestra cita era saltar juntos y le acababa de decir que lo haría por él. Y era cierto. Haría lo que fuera.

Miré el sol en lo alto del cielo, tomé aire y miré el agua calmada, y una cabeza asomarse entre las olas. Sonreí y sentí cómo su mirada se dirigía hacia mí. Se colocó una mano sobre los ojos para observarme. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que saltar.

Tomé impulso y salté sin dudar de nuevo.

El agua me arrastró hasta abajo y olvidé que debía agitar mis pies para salir, tragué agua salada e inmediatamente después sentí la mano cálida de Jake tomarme por un brazo.

—La idea es que saltes para estar conmigo, no para ahogarte —me sonrió al tiempo que me apretaba a su cuerpo facilitándome mantenerme en el agua —. Te amo, Bella.

—Y yo te amo, Jake —sonreí y mordí mi labio inferior.

Me tomó por la mano izquierda y me fue arrastrando hacia la costa.

—Sé nadar, Jake —mascullé.

Me depositó con cuidado sentándome en la arena.

—Mira, también sabes besar e igual lo hago contigo —dijo acercándose a mí, tumbándome en la arena y besando mis labios de una manera pasional, una que atentaba contra el autocontrol de los dos. Una manera en la que ya no éramos dos, sino que nos fusionábamos con cada movimiento de nuestras lenguas. Se entrelazaban al tiempo que mis manos lo hacían en su cabello y su cuerpo me guiaba hasta que fuese él quien yo aprisionaba entre mi cuerpo y la arena. El sol brillaba tostando nuestros cuerpos, pero en sí, no necesitábamos más calor.

—Hazme tuya, Jake —gemí sintiendo que no podría aguantar más.

—Ya lo eres —jadeó él besando mi cuello —. Siempre lo has sido y aún así, no me perteneces.

Me separé de él alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué? Pero si soy totalmente tuya.

—No —negó con la cabeza —. No puedo poseerte entera, Bella. Eres demasiado para mí. No puedo ser tu dueño, porque no tengo forma de pagarte. No puedo, no puedes ser totalmente mía, porque eres una parte de mí. Eres la mujer que me completa y me brinda esa felicidad eterna, la que siempre me negué a encontrar, a tocar entre mis manos. No puedes ser mía, porque eres como la arena —tomó un puñado entre sus manos y lo deslizó entre sus dedos —, eres libre de irte a donde quieras.

—No quiero ir a ningún lado si tú no vas conmigo —dije acariciando una de sus mejillas con el dorso de mi mano.

—La arena también se adhiere a los cuerpos —se señaló el pecho cubierto de ésta y sonrió.

— ¿Te lo he dicho ya? —Jacob alzó una ceja incrédulo —. ¿Ya te agradecí por haber luchado por mí?

—No tendrías porque hacerlo —me tomó por el cabello acercándome de nuevo hacia él —. Porque para mí fue todo un placer.

Nuestros labios se unieron en otro beso. Sus manos rodearon mi cuerpo. Y todo fue diferente, no era como si la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos hubiese descendido obviando la necesidad de quitarnos la ropa. No. Era como si sus palabras fuesen suficientes para sabernos parte del otro. Sí. Era eso. Era el sentir que él estaba dentro de mí, tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo, de mi alma, aunque literalmente no lo estuviera.

—Isabella, déjame enseñarte que es amar —susurró pegado a mis labios.

— ¿Sabes tú que es amar?

—Lo que sea que sienta a tu lado —me besó en una mejilla pellizcándome con sus dientes —. Esto —guió mi mano hasta su corazón y sentí los latidos como galopes de caballo. Sonrió —. ¿No te parece una buena definición?

—No creo que exista una —mascullé recostándome a su lado, acurrucándome bajo uno de sus brazos, sintiéndome segura.

—Estoy dispuesto a descubrirla junto a ti. Quiero ser ese hombre que te enseñe a amar.

—Yo quiero ser la mujer a quien le enseñes —besé su pecho saboreando la salubre del mar y los pequeños granos de arena —. Porque he decidido amar, y esa palabra sólo cobra significado junto a ti.

El sol brilla en lo alto y a mi lado. Lo hace cada mañana cuando me despierto y veo a Jacob a mi lado. El sol brilla cuando me besa, me abraza, me hace el amor. El sol brilla cada vez que él sonríe. El sol brilla porque he descubierto en mí la capacidad de amar, de crecer, de ser feliz. Y creo, que es el descubrimiento más importante que una persona puede hacer. Porque primero, tiene que decidir que quiere hacerlo y su corazón por sí sólo podrá _amar. _

_«__Te amo y lo digo; Te amo y no temo demostrártelo…_

_Porque eres una parte de mí y a la vez mi mundo entero»_

**

* * *

**

Sí, la inspiración llegó!! :3

Un pequeño epílogo & la noticia de que habrá una sorpresita con respecto a este fic :D la cual estará, errr... espero que la pueda seguir entregando los días miércoles ;) no será algo extenso, pero me parece necesario (?) No sé que se imaginen, pero tal vez no sea eso (?)

De nuevo, gracias por su apoyo & recuerden (?) que este fic está nominado en los Silver Cup Twilight Awards como "Mejor 'Y entonces el león Y el lobo se enamoraron de la oveja'" Así que si quieren votar por mí, el link está en mi perfil :)

Besos, abrazos & un Jacob.

**Robin Wolfe**


	15. Capítulo Extra: Fragmento

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, escenarios y nombres pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Título adaptado de Veronika decide morir.

**Summary:** Bella y Edward se comprometen en matrimonio. El deseo y el interés son sus verdaderas razones, pero Jacob Black le probará a Bella lo que es amar._ Jacob/Bella/Edward. Todos Humanos._

* * *

**Capítulo Extra: **

**Dilema**

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Edward a Bella mientras ella pulsaba de Nuevo la tecla roja del teléfono.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —respondió con otra pregunta sonriéndole a su novio.

—Te ves distante —dijo él mientras buscaba la mano izquierda de su novia y la enlazaba con la suya sobre la palanca de cambios.

—Sólo estoy emocionada —logró decir ella mientras el teléfono celular seguía vibrando sobre su regazo.

Edward le regaló una sonrisa torcida y giró el volante para cambiarse de canal. Estacionó en el hombrillo de la carretera y miró a Bella con detenimiento.

—Eso es bueno —musitó mientras hacía círculos sobre el dorso de su mano y se acercaba. Levantó su mano junto a la de ella y con ellas acercó el rostro de Bella al suyo.

Edward rozó sus labios y Bella se estremeció ante el gélido roce. En el pasado, para Bella, los besos de Edward la hacían olvidar cualquier cosa, la más grande de las preocupaciones, TODO. Pero ya no era así, mientras Edward la besaba, la abrazaba, la acercaba a su cuerpo y ella se estremecía, no dejaba de pensar ni un segundo en Jacob; pensaba en cómo sería estarlo besando a él, y cuando el beso se tornaba pasional y Bella se aferraba a los cabellos broncíneos de Edward, jamás la verías abrir los ojos, porque eran esos momentos en los que imaginaba que entre sus manos tenía cabellos negros y que un par de ojos oscuros la miraban.

**

* * *

**

No, eso no es todo, pero los capítulos extras los subiré aparte como "Isabella decidió amar" es la forma de avisarles, así que vayan a mi perfil & busquen "Isabella decidió amar", lean & reviewen :3

Sí, esta es la sorpresa.

**Robin Wolfe**


End file.
